


Reparando Tu Corazón

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Spencer, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Derek y Spencer terminan muy mal su relación, Hotch encuentra un camino muy difícil para conquistarlo puesto que el genio  a cerrado su corazón al amor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> es mi 1er fic que escribo sobre ellos y de la serie en general, me gustan mucho como pareja y espero les guste *u*

Entiéndeme, yo no descansare  
hasta tenerte a mi lado  
para enamorarte de mí,  
yo seré quien tome en sus manos  
la luna y te la entregare  
para enamorarte de mí,  
yo seré tu cómplice  
en cualquier locura y acompañare

Para Enamorarte De Mí-David Bisbal

El dia fue muy pesado y el vuelo algo largo, lograron detener a un sospechoso de secuestro y liberaron 5 víctimas. Aaron estaba alistándose para ir a casa a descansar tomo su portafolio cuando una preocupada García se acerca a su jefe.

-jefe ¿Le puedo comunicar algo?-pregunto Garcia

-claro Garcia lo que quieras-dijo Aaron

-Morgan termino su relación con Spencer, la discusión se oía hasta mi oficina-dijo Garcia y Hotch sintió una pizca de esperanza.

-¿Donde esta?-

-en la sala de juntas-

-ya puedes irte ire a ver si está bien-dijo Hotch

-cualquier cosa me dice por favor -dijo Garcia el jefe se levantó y fue a la sala de juntas encontrándola a oscuras pero con pequeños sollozos que llamaron su atención prendió la luz Spencer estaba en la esquina ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. La discusión debio ser fuerte y dura para que se escuchara en la oficina de Garcia

-Reid-se acercó y se arrodillo a la altura del chico

-el termino conmigo Hotch, mañana dijo Spencer recargándose sin querer en el hombro de su jefe. Hotch le paso una mano por su suave cabello para re confrontarlo.

-¿te dijo porque?-pregunto Hotch

-si, una de sus antiguas novias, quedo embarazada, creo que es normal que quiera la familia que yo no le pueda dar - se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-pregunto Hotch

-no quiero estar solo-dijo Spencer

-te invito a cenar conmigo y Jack-dijo Hotch

-no quiero ser una molestia-dijo Spencer

-no es ninguna molestia Jack ah preguntado mucho por ti -dijo Hotch, lo ayudo a levantarse puesto que sus piernas se entumieron llevaba más de 1/2 hora en ese lugar. Buscaron el auto del mayor y se subieron en el. No hablaron en el camino a casa de Aaron solamente se oía la estación de clásicos que el jefe había puesto después de 30 minutos llegaron a la casa, las luces estaban prendidas eso quería decir que la hermana de Halley aún estaba ahí cuidando de Jack.

Estaciono el auto y bajaron al entrar Jack abrazo primero a Spencer.

-¡Tio Spencer! ¿Te quedaras a cenar?-pregunto Jack

-claro-cargo al niño y entraron para encontrarse con la hermana de Halley poniendo la mesa

-creo que pondré un lugar más, hola Spencer-saludo Jesse

-hola Jesse y gracias-bajo al pequeño este le tomo la mano con la intención de llevarlo a jugar.

-hijo, puede estar cansado-dijo Aaron

-no es justo, siempre juega más con Henry-dijo Jack y le saco la 1era sonrisa sincera a Spencer en toda el día.

-está bien Jack jugare contigo-el joven se quitó la bufanda y se dejó llevar por el niño también necesitaba distraerse.

-a la cocina, ahora- Jesica jalo a su cuñado del hombre pidiéndole una explicación

-termino con Morgan, no podía dejarlo solo-dijo Hotch mientras se servía un vaso con agua, tenía unas ganas inmensas por golpear a Morgan pero algo bueno salgo de eso.

-Aaron te conozco debes de tener otra razón-

-estoy interesado en el Jesica,y no descansare hasta que sea mi pareja, con Jack no tendré problemas, disfruta de su presencia- ambos voltearon a la sala donde el genio jugaba con el hijo de Aaron con una mirada triste, Jack lo noto.

-¿tio Spencer te sientes mal?-pregunto el niño

-no pequeño ¿porque lo dices?-pregunto Spencer

-te vez triste-con sus deditos le limpio una lagrima solitaria 

-no es nada Jack-dijo Spencer

-voy con mi papa y le digo que te de un beso para que te sientas mejor cuando mi mama se sentia mal papa la besaba y se sentia mejor- ante el comentario inocente de Jack, Spencer se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza

-no es necesario-se levanto del suelo y va al baño. 

-cuenta conmigo-comento Jesica con una sonrisa

-gracias, vamos a cenar, tengo hambre-se abrazan y Jesica empieza a servir la cena.

Continuara…


	2. salida facil

Capítulo 2: Salida Fácil

Si yo te contara si tu alma escuchara  
las veces que he soñado yo no soy más que un simple amigo  
a quien buscas cuando el frío  
te marchita el corazón, a veces quisiera  
dejar de adorarte borrar todo este amor  
que es mi condena y me duele la amistad  
que tú me entregas aunque se bien  
que sin ella no podré vivir jamás

Si Yo Te Contara-Carlos Macías 

Cenaron a gusto y después vieron una película que Jack escogió y Spencer no entendía, una familia con súper héroes y uno de ellos estaba muy gordo.

A mitad de la película Jack se quedó dormido en las piernas de Spencer, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, Jesica se ofreció a llevarlo dejándolos solos.

-gracias, yo me voy-dijo Spencer se levantó del sillón pero Aaron no lo dejo.

-deberías quedarte ya es tarde-comento el escabeche sujetando su brazo sin lastimarlo 

-no quiero incomodarte mas-dijo Spencer mirándolo a los ojos, había preocupación sincera hacia él.

-no me incomodas, es más puedes usar mi cama y yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo Aaron

-está bien, gracias, ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estaba en la sala de juntas?-pregunto Spencer 

-García me conto todo, escucho la discusión, en verdad ¿estuvo tan fuerte?-

-si yo le empezó a gritar y él también me grito, pensé que éramos felices juntos -dijo Spencer,   
-¿te pego?- 

-no, el jamás haría eso, puede que hayamos discutido fuerte pero no me pego, a lo mejor busco en otro lado lo que yo no puedo darle-dijo Spencer.

-eres la persona más inteligente y maravillosa que eh conocido, encontraras a alguien que te valore y te quiera por lo que eres-comento Aaron con sinceridad, estar en la intimidad de su casa a solas con el castaño le permite hablarle bien de sus sentimientos.

-gracias, iré a acostarme, necesito dormir un poco mi cabeza me da vueltas-dijo Spencer  
-te diré donde es, está a lado de la de Jack- lo acompaño al cuarto y busco su piyama, una cobija y salió de la habitación, se acomodó en la cama y se dejó llevar por Morfeo se sentía tan cansado.

Al día siguiente…

Aaron entro en silencio para sacar ropa e irse a trabajar, opto por no despertar al genio y dejarlo dormir más, tal vez aún no estaba listo para enfrentar a Morgan, saco una corbata roja, desde que Spencer le dijo que el rojo le quedaba bien ya siempre las usa de ese color y el equipo lo noto, dejo a Jack en la escuela y se fue para la unidad. 

Al llegar García le pregunto por Spencer, le dijo que estaba bien y que se había quedado a cenar con Jack y Jesica, Morgan al ver el escritorio que usaba Reid para trabajar vacío, siempre llegaba temprano, pregunto por él.

-vamos a hablar a mi oficina ahora-dijo Hotch serio y sin darle tiempo a responder y lo siguió

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Jenifer

-no tengo ni idea, por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde está Spencer?-pregunto Al  
En la oficina de Hotch…

-¿Por qué terminaste con Spencer?-pregunto Hotch directo

-no es asunto suyo-dijo Morgan

-claro que es asunto mío porque me interesa-dijo Hotch

\- estás enamorado de Spencer-pregunto Morgan con algo de celos

-si estoy enamorado de él y desde un principio hubiera matado por estar en tu lugar, créeme que yo no lo hubiera echado a perder-dijo Hotch   
Antes de que Morgan respondiera, suena el teléfono de Hotch y le pareció extraño que fuera de su casa

-¿Jesica?-

-ya llame a la ambulancia, Spencer se tomó mis pastillas para dormir-dijo Jesica   
-te alcanzo haya-colgó y sin explicarle al moreno salió de la oficina pidiéndole a Rossi que lo acompañara. 

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Rossi

-al hospital acompáñame-

-¿le paso algo a Jack]?-pregunto Rossi  
-no, a Spencer- no dijo más y se subieron 

al auto para ir al hospital, al llegar lo mandaron a urgencias inmediatamente por la cantidad de pastillas que se tomó y Jesica esperaba a que llegara Aaron , aunque pasaron pocos minutos no le decían nada.

En la unidad, las chicas estaban preocupadas, nadie sabía nada.  
-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto JJ

-¿y Spencer? Es raro que aún no haya llegado-dijo Alex notando su escritorio vacío.

-tengo un mal presentimiento- tomo el teléfono y marco el número del muchacho para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Jesica al ver el número decidió colgar..

-¿y?-pregunto JJ

-me manda a buzob,lo volvere a intentar -comento Garcia 

Continuara…


	3. Tomando Deciciones

Capítulo 3:

Tomando Decisiones

 

Nunca pensé que te fueras a ir,   
yo jure que te hacia feliz.   
Siempre intente darte el alma y la piel,   
te quería entregar lo mejor de mí.   
A ciegas te seguí, volé y caí por ti.   
Pero, todo no fue suficiente,   
me mata perderte,   
quisiera arrancarme el dolor.   
Pero mi corazón arrogante,   
se niega a escucharte,   
no quiere aceptar tu adiós.   
Como fuego en la tormenta se apagó tu amor.

Todo No Fue Suficiente-Ha Ash

-tengo un mal presentimiento- tomo el teléfono y marco el número del muchacho para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, Jesica al ver el número decidió colgar..

-¿y?-pregunto JJ

-me manda a buzon -comento Garcia

-inténtalo otra vez-Insistió JJ y García volvió a marcar y esta vez Jesica no tuvo que contestar

-¿bueno?-pregunto Jesica

-¿Spencer?-García no reconoció la voz de Jesica

-soy Jesica la tía de Jack, García-

-lo siento, no reconocí tu voz ¿Qué haces con el celular de Spencer?-pregunto García

-mejor que Aarón te explique después, él está bien-colgó, lo habían metido a Urgencias yAaron aún no llegaba.

-¿y?-pregunto Alex preocupada, la rubia empezó a comprender todo, ella le había dicho a Hotch de que habían terminado su relación por una tercera y el chico paso la noche con el y Jack y lo más seguro es que haya tenido alguna recaída, por culpa del moreno y haya tenido que llegar al hospital, al ver a Morgan le soltó una cachetada.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?-

-¡porque por tu culpa Spencer está en el hospital!-grito García

-¿ý está bien?-pregunto Derek

-¿y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Porque tuviste que engañarlo? Todo estaba bien entre ustedes?-comento García muy enojada con el moreno

-¿lo engañaste?-pregunto J.J dándole otra bofetada

-todo paso antes de que estuviera con Spencer-dijo Morgan

-¿y no te has preguntado si es tu hijo en verdad?-pregunto Blake 

-con el tiempo lo sabré-se marchó del lugar, y si con el tiempo sabrá si es suyo o no pero si lo que Hotch le había dicho era enserio ya no tendría oportunidad para recuperarlo.

En el hospital

El Doctor que lo estaba atendiendo aún no había salido mientras que Hotch y Rossi llegaban al área de urgencias

-¡que bueno que llegan!-dijo Jesica, Aaron la abrazo

-¿ah dicho algo el medico?-pregunto Rossi

-no, sigue en urgencias, por lo que eh escuchado le harán un lavado de estómago, agarro de mis pastillas para dormir-dijo Jesica, lo único bueno fue que Jack ya estaba en la escuela, no le hubiera gustado ver a Spencer así.

El medico sale en busca de los familiares del chico, se quitó el cubre boca

-¿Cómo está?-pregunto Aaron

-tuvo mucha suerte y lo trajeron a tiempo, se le realizo un lavado de estómago y está estable y en recuperación-dijo el doctor

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunto Aaron

-¿es usted familiar?-

\- no, soy su jefe, su familia está en otro estado le comento al doctor, este asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera

-solo 10 minutos, necesita descansar-comento el doctor abriéndole la puerta, Aarón asiente con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, lo observo, su rostro estaba pálido y había mascarilla de oxígeno que lo ayudaba a respirar, le removió unos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro, ya lo había pensado y había tomado una decisión no importaba cuanto tiempo le costaría, repararía el corazón de Spencer con un poco de ayuda de su hijo también.

El doctor volvió a entrar avisándole que su tiempo había acabado, le robo un pequeño beso y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo viste?-pregunto Jesica

-bien en lo que cabe- dijo Aarón -¿Cómo paso todo? Cuando me fui estaba dormido-

-se levantó después de que se habían ido, se metió al baño, y fue ahí cuando note que se había tardado un poco, entre y lo vi con mis pastillas para dormir en la mano-dijo Jesica

-y el culpable de todo es Morgan-dijo Aaron

-¿Por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad?- cuestiono Rossi

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-acercarte más a él, y no me refiero a como amigos si no como a algo más-

-ya lo había pensado y si pienso hacerlo a lo mejor y en una de esas me corresponde-dijo Aaron

-debemos regresar, las chicas deben estar preocupadas, salimos sin decirles nada-dijo Rossi

-lo más seguro es que ya hayan investigado por su cuenta, le pediré al doctor que me avise en cuanto despierte-fueron a la recepción para dejar un numero para comunicarse con ellos, dejaron a Jesica a su casa y de ahí a la oficina de la Bau, tendrá que pensar en cómo decirle a Jack que Spence se encontraba en el hospital sin llegar a preocuparlo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Si Sirve De Algo Si Te Ame

Ahora dónde estás,  
porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún  
diciembre ya llegó,  
no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin,

En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte  
y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente  
yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.

Porque se rompen en mis dientes,  
las cosas importantes,  
esas palabras que nunca escucharás  
y las sumerjo en un lamento  
haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,  
una por una aquí.

En Cambio No-Laura Paussini

Aaron llego al hospital, acompañado de su hijo esperando que lo dejen pasar, ya lo habían movido a un cuarto para que terminara su recuperación, el Dr los acompaño al cuarto, Jack fue corriendo a abrazar al castaño Spencer lo cargo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Spence-

-hola, Jack vaya sorpresa dijo Spencer y el niño beso su mejilla

-¿como estas -preguntó Aaron sentándose cerca de ellos.

-mareado, fuera de el estoy bien ¿sabes como llegue aqui-pregunto Spencer

-si, Jess te trajo-dijo Aaron

-lamento haberla preocupado, no se en que estaba pensando-dijo Spencer

-¿enserio estas bien-?pregunto Jack preocupado

-si cariño- beso su frente siempre le han gustado los niños, un ejemplo era que se llevaba muy bien con Henry y Jack aunque con este último la relación era un poco diferente, mas cercana.

-¿tienes hambre-pregunto Hotch

-un poco, pero creo que si aprieto un boton, vienen-dijo Spencer

-no,yo voy ¿con gelatina-pregunto Aaron

-si-

-¿me puedo quedar?-pregunto Jack

-si ,ya regreso-salio de la habitación y el niño aprovecho para preguntarle algo

-Spence ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que mi papá lo sepa- preguntó Jack

-la que quieras-

-¿que sientes por mi papá?-pregunto Jack

-ham, admiración, agradecimiento y...se quedó callado, no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por el mayor

-mi papá siempre piensa en ti y yo estuve contentó de que jugaras conmigo ayer-dijo el niño y Spencer sonríe

-prometo ir más seguido-el niño vuelve a besar su mejilla y Jack sabía que su papa estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Después de que Spencer comiera se despidieron puesto que Jack tenia tarea que hacer, posiblemente mañana por la tarde , lo darían de alta.

-gracias por la compañía-dijo Spencer y jack beso su mejilla

Cuando Aaron y Jack salían del hospital se encontraron con Henry y JJ los niños se miraron fijamente.

-Hotch hola, ¿Cómo esta Spencer?-pregunto JJ

-ya está mejor mañana lo dan de alta-dijo el mayor-¿Vienen a verlo?-

-si Henry quiere ver a su padrino-dijo JJ con una sonrisa

-le compramos un chocolate-dijo Jack

-nos vamos, nos vemos mañana- s despidieron y salieron del hospital

-mami, ¿Podemos comprarle un regalo?-pregunto Henry y JJ se rie en estos últimos meses los 2 niños constantemente competían por la atención del genio

-claro que si mi aor ¿Que le quieres comprar?-pregunto JJ y fueron a la tienda de regalos del hospital y el niño opto esta vez por un oso de peluche y una tarjeta, caminaron hacia el cuarto donde estaba Spencer.

-¡Padrino!- JJ se sento en el lugar que antes estaba Aaron y Spencer cargo a Henry y lo sento en sus piernas era 3 años mas pequeño que jack

-hey ¿Como estas?-pregunto Spencer en la mesita que estaba cerca se encontraba el chocolate sin abrir.

-bien, te traje esto-dijo el niño dandole el oso y el castaño beso su frente

-me han consentido mucho hoy-dijo Spencer

-ya lo creo, al llegar nos encontramos a Hotch ¿Tenia mucho tiempo aqui?-pregunto JJ puesto que no hay que ser perfilador para saber que Aaron esta enamorado de Spencer y Jack esta de acuerdo.

-algo, pidió mi comida y estuvieron un rato más aquí- Dijo Spencer

-¿Ah venido Morgan?-pregunto JJ

-no lo se y no quiero verlo, lo amaba-dijo Spencer

-lo se mañana ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti? Le podria decir a Will que te acompañemos a tu casa no creo que se niege-Comento JJ

-si estaria bien gracias-

-¿Cuándo salgas me enseñas más trucos de magia?-pregunto Henry

-sabes que si-

La hora de visita termino y se despidieron.

En la madrugada

La ventana del cuarto de Spencer estaba abierta y Morgan aprovecho para entrar a verlo puesto que si iba en la tarde y alguno de los chicos estaban con el, no lo dejarían hablar con el por el ruido de las persianas, el castaño se despertó, iba a tomar su arma que Hotch discretamente le dejo bajo la almohada para su protección, la bajo cuando escucho la voz del moreno

-Morgan, casi te disparo y no me faltaban ganas -dijo Spencer volviéndola a esconder

-pretty boy, necesitamos hablar-dijo Morgan

-no me digas así, soy Reid para ti-

-está bien Reid necesitamos hablar-dijo Morgan

-¿de que quieres hablar? ¿vienes a decirme que eres muy feliz con la noticia de tu hijo sin importar que me destrozaste el corazón? Te amaba-dijo Spencer

-no, y cuando estuvimos juntos nunca te engañe-dijo Morgan

-¿Cómo creerte? ella tiene un mes, hace un mes tu y yo seguíamos juntos, es mejor que te vayas no quiero hablar contigo, por tu culpa estoy aquí y tenía años limpio-dijo Spencer.

-está bien, me voy pero espere a que salgas de aquí- tenía ganas de besarlo pero no se atrevió –si sirve de algo, te amé sinceramente- salio por la puerta procurándose que nadie lo viera dejando al castaño derramando algunas lagrimas.

Continuara


	5. ¡le gritare a los 4 vientos te amo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finalmente dice lo que siente ¿como reaccionaran Spencer y el equipo?

Capitulo 5

Bésame a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo has...

Que sea lo que siento

Bésame como si el mundo

Se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón bésame...  
Siénteme en el viento  
mientras yo  
muero lento  
bésame sin motivo  
y esta vez siempre contigo

Besame-Camila

Después de que Spencer fue dado de alta Hotch decidió darle una semana de vacaciones al genio para que se terminará de recuperar decidió regresar a u casa no quería incomodarlo mas,se despertó mas tarde de lo normal.

Busco una caja vacía para guardar las cosas que Derek le había regalado cuando estaban juntos,no quería tener nada de el y se había prometido no volver a enamorarse de nadie y Hotch decidió otra cosa enamorarlo poco a su teléfono y era Aaron

-Spencer hola ¿cómo estás? -pregunto Aarón casualmente

-bien y tu ¿como esta todo por haya-

-bien ¿te puedo pedir un favor-pregunto el jefe

-el que quieras-

-¿podrias recoger a Jack? ,estoy ocupado y jesica no lo puede cuidar hoy -comento Aaron mirando con complicidad a Rossi

-claro ¿tienen un caso?-pregunto Spence

-no es que tengo,que hacer papeleos y cosas de oficina ya le avise a la directora-

-si ¿lo llevo a tu casa?,ok, abajo del tapete si nos vemos-colgaron,siempre le han gustado los niños pero conciderando su situación amorosa no le sera posible, termino de arreglar las cosas para no estar retrasado para ir por Jack.

En la oficina

-no tienes trabajo de oficina y se supone que tu irías por el -dijo Rossi

-me gustaría que convivieran mas, el esta de licencia-

-ya entendí quieres que se acerquen para cuando te le confieses no tengas problemas con tu hijo,el entenderá que puedes rehacer tu vida

-tienes razón-mostró una sonrisa y Rossi se sorprendió

-el amor te esta volviendo a cambiar-

-desperdicie muchas oportunidades cuando ,yo empeze a salir con Beth no estba tan seguro de lo que que sentia por el y creo que fue ahí cuando el empezó a salir con Morgan, creo que nos merecemos una oportunidad para estar juntos,el día que se quedo a cenar con nosotros se llevaron muy bien-comento Aaron

-si lo se y la tendrán- sonríen con complicidad-por cierto ayer marco Beth-comento

-¿enserio y que dijo-pregunto hotch-

-le dije que estabas en un caso, al parecer esta semana regresa de Madrid y te -comento Rossi

-no me interesa, todo nos lo dijimos hace un año y así esta mejor-continuo revisando los papeles y reportes

Acercándose a hora de que saliera Jack, Spencer salio de su departamento y fue hacia la escuela de la mima donde iba Henry pero grados anteriores se encontró con Will en la fila.

-hey Spencer -¿como estas?-pregunto Will

-muy bien ¿y tu te toca venir por Henry?-

-si ese es el trato ¿por quien vienes tu?-pregunto el esposo de JJ

-es un favor vengo por Jack-dijo Spencer-

-oh ,creo que estas de vacaciones ¿no?-preguntó Will

-si esta semana se ternian-dijo e l castaño mientras. La fila avanzaba y sus sus supociciones son ciertas Jk se encontrara contento de que fuera por el a la escuela,se despidió de Will y busco el salón del niño.

-buenas tardes,vengo por Jack-dijo Spencer mostrándole su identificación.

-si el papá de Jack nos aviso Jack ya vinieron por ti dijo su maestra

-¡Spence-camino rápido y lo abrazo

-¿usted es su pareja nueva?- preguntó la profesora con curiosidad ya que el muchacho le parecia muy atractivo.

-algo así trabajamos juntos-dijo Spencer-hasta luego- se despidió y salieron de la escuela.

-¿y mi papa?-pregunto jack tomando la mano del mayor le gustaría que un día los 2 pasaran por el y salieran a comer.

-en el trabajo me pidió que pasara por ti-dijo el castaño

-¿me compras un helado?-pregunto Jack y Spencer lo pensó

-sólo si no le dices a tu papá recuerda que no debes comer los postres antes de comer-dijo Spencer

-sera nuestro secreto-dijo el pequeño rubio mientras se ponía un candadito imaginario en los labios, cada día mas se parecia mas a Haley, lo compraron en un carrito que estaba enfrente de la escuela y después caminaron hacia el parque,se sentaron en una banquita del parque,dpen el suena el teléfono de Spencer y contesto

-¿que paso Hotch-pregunto Spencer

-siento abusar pero ¿podrias traerlo a la oficina? -

-claro pero ¿No estaria mejor que lo llevara a tu casa?-

-tratare de terminar antes, asi le echo un ojo mientras termina la tarea y asi no abuso tanto de ti-dijo Hotch

-claro no te preocupes ya vamos para haya-colgo.

Mientras tanto

Beth ya estaba en DC y no le aviso a Aaron queria darle la sorpresa que habia regresado, no sabia si Dave le habia dado el recado, y no sabia que tantas cosas habia cambiado,tomo un taxi y se fue para la oficina a buscarlo y hablar con el.

Mientras que Spencer y Jack caminaban para la oficina

-¿Ya termino de trabajar mi papa?-pregunto Jack

-parece que ya- le tomo la mano.

Beth llego antes que ellos, la dejaron entrar y saludo a JJ.

-¿Que hace ella aqui?-pregunto Derek

-pense que estaba en Madrid-dijo Alex

-esto no esta bien-dijo el moreno recordando lo que hace semanas Hotch le dijo sobre lo que sentia por Reid.

-¿Esta Aaron?-pregunto Beth

-si en su oficina-dijo JJ

-gracias-sonrie Y sigue caminando

-No debiste dejarla pasar-dijo Rossi

-¿Que esta pasando? No entiendo nada-dijo JJ

-Spence y Jack vienen para aca-dijo Alex

-¿Y eso que tiene ver? Un momento ¿Hotch esta enamorado de Spence?-pregunto JJ mirando a Rossi

-algo asi-dijo el mayor y miro a Derek y el se lo confirmo, escucharon la voz del castaño.

-¡Espera no corras te vas a caer!-dijo Spencer, Jack le hizo caso y volvio a tomarle su mano.

-hey Spence ¿Como estas?-pregunto JJ trataba de detener a su amigo.

-hay no les entiendo-dijo Spencer y se safo de JJ Y fue a buscar a Aaron al abrir la puerta vio a Beth besandose con el mayor y Aaron ni le correspondia el beso, abrio la boca no entendia porque se sentia triste.

-aqui esta Jack, nos vemos-salio corriendo de ahi.

-lo siento Beth no puedo, no sigo sintiendo lo mismo-dijo Aaron y fue tras el castaño, y el niño Se acerco a Dave

-tio Dave, ¿Que pasa?-

-no lo se-Cargo al niño y estaban pendientes de lo de Reid y Hotch.

-no me tienes que explicar nada, no somosnada-dijo Reid dandole la espalda sintiendo al azcabeche agarrar su brazo.

-siento la nececidad de explicarte-dijo Aaron

-te dije que no..- aprovechando la delgadez del mas joven para abrazarlo por la espalda y evitar que escapara, busco sus labios para darle un beso lleno de ternura amor y pasion que no solo hizo que Spencer se derritiera si no que tambien que las chicas suspiraran

-esto es muy romantico-murmuro Garcia

-si muy romantico-suspiro Alex

Mientras que Jack daba saltos de alegria, no tenia nada en contra que su padre rehiciera su vida el mas que nadie queria que Aaron fuese feliz pero si era a lado de Spencer estaba mas que encantado y para el castaño no era la 1era vez que besaba a alguien pero si era el 1ero que le daban con tanto sentimiento con tanta pasion se separaron por falta de aire.

-vamos a mi a oficina a hablar-dijo Aaron sin soltarlo

-si vamos-dijo Spencer y lo siguio tenia su rostro rojo, desde su oficina Strauss miraba todo el show y gruño no dejaria que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Hoy es un buen día para decirte que  
es para mi un honor que me quieras también  
Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel  
espero en verdad, me puedas entender

Muchas veces he querido detenerme  
para abrazarte, y poder respirar  
Pero no encontraba la oportunidad  
Esta vez por fin tu lo vas a escuchar

Lo único que quiero es hacerte ver  
Que me siento el hombre más afortunado  
porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel.

Hoy Es Un Buen Dia

-vamos a mí a oficina a hablar-dijo Aaron sin soltarlo, y por el tono de su voz no era una sugerencia era una orden

-si vamos-dijo Spencer y lo siguió tenía su rostro rojo y algo apenado evitaba mirar a los demás, desde su oficina Strauss miraba todo el show y gruño no dejaría que ellos dos fuesen felices juntos.

Continuaron la conversación en privado, Jack esperaba que Spencer aceptara a su papa.

-gracias por ir por Jack, yo quería que pasaran mas tiempo juntos y…-dijo Aaron

-algo así imagine, nunca antes me habías pedido ese tipo de favores antes-dijo Spencer-¿desde cuándo sientes algo por mi?-pregunto.

-tal vez desde que me divorcie, solo que no tenía muy en claro que era lo que sentía y deje pasar mucho tiempo y muchas oportunidades-dijo Aaron

-yo no sé qué siento por ti, se supone que amaba a Morgan estuvimos año y medio juntos no se que habre echo para que me hiciera lo que me hizo-dijo Spencer

-tu no hiciste nada malo ¿quieres algún tiempo?-pregunto el mayor

-si por favor ademas hay que ocultarlo de Strauss-dijo Spencer

-si, ella esta empeñada en sacarme del equipo, busca cualquier motivo para hacerlo, ademas no me gustaria que por eso te pasara algo-con el dedo pulgar acaricio su mejilla.

En la oficina de Garcia

-¿Ira a besarlo?-pregunto JJ

-esto es violacion de la privacidad-dijo Morgan no le gustaba nada ver al hombre que supuestament amaba besandose con otro y mucho menos si es su jefe.

-es por mera curiosidad, conociendo a ambos no creo que alguno de los dos hablen con nosotros-dijo Garcia

-¿Puedo besarte?opregunto Hotch

-hace rato no me preguntaste-

-no tenia otra opcion no queria que te fueras corriendo-dijo el mayor

-supongo que si-con una sonrisa tomo sus mejillas y beso sus labios otra vez

Oficina de Garcia

-no sabia que el jefe podia ser tan romantico-dijo Garcia

-hay muchas cosas que no saben-dijo Rossi

-ni yo-suspiro JJ habia pocos hombres asi

-¡Bah! Yo beso mejor-dijo Morgan saliendose de la oficina

-¿Ya son novios?-pregunto Jack

-no lo se Jack-dijo Alex

Se separaron por la falta de aire y Aaron lo observo le gustaba verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios un poco hinchados.

-¿Te das cuenta que las chicas pudieron vernos?-

-no es un secreto que yo sienta algo por ti-Dijo como sin nada y sin darle tiempo a protestar volvio a besarlo. Besaba bien el condenado era lo que pensaba el genio mientras Se dejaba llevar las manos del mayor acariciaban su cuello, se separaron cuando tocaron la puerta temiendo que era Strauss

-soy yo y Jack-dijo Dave y el azcabeche va a abrir.

-¡Papa! Tengo hambre ¿Vamos a comer?-pregunto Jack

-si ¿Vienes con nosotros?-pregunto Aaron, Spencer se iba a negar pero al ver la cara del niño acepto

-esta bien despues de todo sigo de vacaciones-dijo Spencer y los siguio,fueron a pizza planeta el lugar favorito de Jack. Mientras el jugaba Aaron y Spencer conversaban.

-pienso devolverle todas las cosas que me regalo-dijo el castaño

-¿Todo? ¿Tambien la playera de Star Trek?-pregunto Aaron sabiendo que era la serie favorita de su amado

-si, todo no quiero nada que me recuerde a el-dijo Spencer-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-el que quieras-

-cuando me reincorpore no me pongas de pareja con el-

-ya lo habia pensado hacer-dijo Aaron

-gracias-trato de sonreir, les trajeron las pizzas y les costo trabajo que Jack dejara de jugar para que comiera

Despues de comer lo pasaron a dejar a su casa

-gracias, no era necesario-dijo Spencer

-si lo es nos vemos-dijo Hotch

-¿Vas a pasar por mi mañana?-pregunto Jack

-vamos a pensarlo, andando-Aaron lo cargo para Subirlo al auto y arrancaron.

Spencer suspiro mientras se subia a su departamento, le estaba costando trabajo superar la separacion apenas hace 1 mes despertaba felizmente entre sus brazos y ahora estaban separados y el unico feliz fue Morgan porque el genio tenia su corazon roto.

Unos dias despues

Spencer se reincorporaa oficialmente al trabajo en una mano llevaba un vaso de cafe de Starbucks grande y een el otro la caja que habia planeado regresarle a Morgan

-bienvenido se te extraño-dijo Alex dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias Alex ¿Esta Morgan?-

-¿Piensas regresar con el despues de lo que te hizo?-pretunto Alex

-no, pienso regresarle todo lo que me regalo-dijo Spencer

-mas te vale, esta en su oficina-

-gracias- fue a buscar a Derek a su oficina.

-¿Hoy te reincorporas?-Pregunto Morgan

-si y quiero dejarte esto-dijo Spencer dejandole la caja con todo lo que le le habia regalado.

-Spencer no hagas esto, si te regale todo esto es por lo sentia y sigo sintiendo por ti-dijo el moreno

-lo se y todo esto tambien me esta doliendo mucho, espero que seas muy feliz con el hijo que nunca pude darte-se dio la vuelta para irse pero lo detienen del brazo

-espera, ¿Lo tuyo con Hotch va enserio?-pregunto Morgan

-no lo se eso lo decido yo-dijo Spencer y entra JJ informandoles que habia un caso y deben estar en la sala de conferencias, irian a Nueva Orleans y el castaño inmediatamente penso em Ethan.

Continuara...


	7. capitulo 7: ¡y que le disparan a Hotch!

Capitulo 7:¡y que le disparan Hotch!

Esta bien, vamos a ser amigos,

Fue lo que prometiste,  
El día que nos conocimos…  
OK, estaba convencido,

Más tuve que aceptarlo,  
Por culpa del destino…  
Pero pasaba el tiempo y

La verdad, te fui queriendo,  
Y comencé a encontrarte,

En cada sueño de mis deseos…  
Poco después cuenta me di

Que odiaba ser tu amigo,  
Ya no se si alejarme amor o te lo digo…

Como Fui-Rio Roma

Llegaron a Nueva Orleans alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, las investigaciones no avanzaban mucho, JJ y Morgan fueron a ver los cuerpos a la morgue mientras que Dave y Alex estaban en la casa de los familiares de las victimas para ver si sabian algo mas mientras que Spencer acompaño a Aaron a la oficina central para hablar con el alguacil,el jefe estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

El ingocnito escogia sus victimas al azar pero con diferentes patrones lo que hace mas dificil establecer un perfil.

Era de noche y Aaron estaba sentado revisando los papeles del caso, habian pasado varias horas desde que llegaron y no tenian mucho, paso la mano por su cuello y lo movio, abrio sus ojos y estaba una taza de cafe caliente.

-gracias, ¿Porque no te vas al hotel a la habitacion a descansar ?, este caso es muy complejo-dijo Aaron tomando la taza.

-quiero quedarme contigo, los otros aceptaron irse pero hay que seguir investigando y no es justo que tu cArges con todo-Dijo el castaño

-lo se pero igual alquien debe de hacerlo-dijo Aaron y voltea para asegurarse que estuvieran solos y besa sus labios rapidamente

-no hagas eso-aparto la mirada sonrojado

-estamos solos, anda vete, si te neceito te hablo-dijo Aaron

-ok estare con Ethan-

-¿Quien es Ethan?-pregunto Hotch algo celoso

-un amigo de la academia la otra vez que venimos tambien lo visite, es musico tiene un bar -dijo Spencer.

-oh esta bien, cuidate- Bebio la taza del cafe mientras observaba marcharse, sabia que no tenia porque ponerse celoso pero era inevitable, bufo molesto y continuo viendo las fotografias de las victimas algun detalle se le deberia de haber escapado y que nadie lo noto.

Spencer habia llegado al bar que tiene Ethan estaba como la ultima que se vieron.

-hey Spence, cuando me llamaste esta mañana no lo podia creer ¿Que te trae por aqui?-pregunto el moreno

-estoy en un caso pero me di un tiempo para venir a verte-dijo Spencer y se abrazaron

-tu mirada esta triste ¿Te paso algo?-pregunto Ethan

-termine con Morgan, mas bien el termino conmigo-dijo el castaño esa era una de las mejores noticias que le habian podido haber dado, asi lo conquistaria facilmente. sin saber que la competencia la tiene dura.

-¿Esta loco acaso? Si eres la persona mas maravillosa que eh conocido -dijo Ethan acariciandole la mejilla

-eso mismo me dijo Aaron ¿Nos sentamos?-pregunto Spencer alejandose un poco

-claro ¿Quien es Aaron?-Pregunto Ethan

-mi jefe, te hable de el la otra vez- se sentaron en una mesa para dos aun no habia mucha gente puesto que lo bueno es cuando el empieza a tocar.

-oh ya es que lo olvide-dijo Ethan desconocia que ese jefe tambien tenia sentimientos no tan ocultos por Spencer.

Ethan iba a ordenar sus bebidas cuando suena el telefono del castaño y este penso que talvez Aaron estaba nececitando su ayuda para algo vio el numero y era JJ

-JJ ¿Todo bien?-pregunto el castaño

-no, le dispararon a Hotch-dijo JJ estaban siguiendo a la ambulancia en uno de las camionetas. Alex conducia.

-¿Que? Cuando me fui todo estaba tranquilo-pregunto Spencer si cuando el se fue todo estaba bien.

-el ingocnito le disparo, al parecer el nos encontro antes y le dio en el costado-dijo JJ

-si , yo los alcanzo, gracias-colgo

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Ethan puesto que el rostro de Spencer habia cambiado de un momento a otro

-no, le dispararon a mi jefe, tengo que irme- tomo su abrigo y se despidio de su amigo

-¿Te llevo?-

-no gracias, tomo un taxi-sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho. Latia con fuerza

-insisto, solo si no te asusta subirte a una motocicleta-

-¿Seguro que no hay problema?¿Tu funcion?-pregunto Spencer

-no hay problema con eso pueden esperar y tu no estas bien, no te Puedes ir asi solo-comento el moreno, Reid termino aceptando irse en la motocicleta del moreno.

-gracias-

Buscaron la moto y se subieron, el castaño uso el casco y arranco al hospital, quiere estar presente en la vida del castaño. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando sintio las manos de Spencer aferrarse a su espalda para no caerse.

-¿Estas bien?-

-si solo que no estoy acostumbrado-

-podrias acostumbrarte, la proxima vez que vengas y espero que no sea de trabajo puedo llevarte a pasear por Nueva Orleans-se ofrecio Ethan

-estaria bien-

-gracias-dijo Spencer

-de nada, ¿No te acompaño?-

-no, asi esta bien gracias-Sonrie y en recepcion pregunta por Aaron JJ lo estaba esperando.

-llegaste rapido-Dijo la rubia

-me trajo Ethan en su moto-dijo Spencer-¿Como esta?-

\- entro en cirugia, creo que ninguno de nosotros debio irse-Caminaron hacia urgencias para esperar que les dieran noticias de Aaron.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 : confesiones ¿qué haría sin ti?

Spencer se había quedado dormido en el pequen sillón de la habitación de Aaron se había quedado a cuidarlo como lo hizo el por el la otra vez donde lo habían puesto después de la operación ,esa mañana el jefe abrió los ojos poco a poco lo último que recordaba era que el incognito l había disparado y después se había desmayado en parte agradeció que Spence no se había quedado con él y por otra parte tenia celos de imaginarlo junto a ese tal Ethan, volteo hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio que el castaño se había quedado a cuidarlo, con su cabeza apoyada en su mochila

-Spence-dio Aarón con la voz algo rasposa

-¿cómo te sientes? -pregunto Spencer

-me siento bien. ¿Te quedaste toda la noche conmigo?-pregunto el mayor trato de moverse pero le dolía el costado

-si JJ me aviso y me vine para acá, debí de haberme quedado-dijo Spencer

-qué bueno que no te quedaste, no sé qué hubiera echo si te hubieran disparado a ti-dijo Aaron estiro la mano y le acaricio la mejilla

-debí haberme quedado contigo, tal vez no te hubiera pasado nada-dijo l castaño

-tal vez ¿sabes cuándo saldré de aquí?-pregunto Hotch

-si el doctor no encuentra objeción tal vez hoy salgas de aquí- le dijo Spencer

-genial odio los hospitales-dijo Aaron

-no te quejes es por tu bien y además te operaron-el mayor interrumpió su discurso besando sus labios, abrieron la puerta y Spencer se separó tan rápido que se calló de la silla el doctor vino a ver cómo había amanecido y soltó una risita ante la escena.

-buenos dias gente Hotchner soy el Dr Himura y lo estoy atendiendo desde su llego a este hospital ¿cómo se siente -pregunto el medico

-adolorido y con hambre -dijo Hotch

-veré que una enfermera le traiga de comer y si todo está bien esta misma tarde puede irse a casa y más tarde vengo a checarlo-

-gracias-dijo Hotch y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-los demás no tardaran en venir-dijo Spencer observando su reloj eran las 10

-entonces vamos a aprovechar-dijo el mayor y no le dio tiempo de responder y volvieron a besarse. El beso era una mezcla entre pasión y ternura como los anteriores, Hotch en un movimiento atrevido mordió su labio y eso tomo desprevenido a Spencer que se separó del mayor. En ese momento entra la enfermera que traía la comida, caldo de pollo, agua de fresa sin azúcar y gelatina.

-gracias-

-¿te vas a comer la gelatina- preguntó Spencer-

-es toda tuya-dijo Aaron dándole el paquete de gelatina era de fresa puerta la puerta se abrió era el equipo, Morgan rodó los ojos cuando vio que sus manos estaban juntos aun no superaba que estaban juntos y que su relación no funciono.

-¿cómo estás?- pregunto JJ

-bien me molesta el abdomen-dijo Aaron

-nos metiste un susto, le dijimos a García que no es necesario que venga-dijo Alex

-no estuvo muy profunda la bala-dijo Aaron

-hoy podrás salir, por cierto Reíd te fueron a buscar-dijo Rossi

-¿quién?-pregunto Spencer

-un tal Ethan-dijo Rossi quien pudo notar que Hotch hizo un gesto al mencionar su nombre y supuso que se había formado otro triángulo amoroso.

-después le marcare-dijo Spencer y le ayudo al mayor a enderezarse para que comiera.

-gracias-le robo un beso y no era un secreto que ellos eran pareja y el castaño aparto su mirada apenado, Morgan salió de la habitación su jefe estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

-hablare con el-dijo Alex dispuesta a salir el jefe le dijo que no era necesario

-no es necesario tarde o temprano lo tiene que entender-dijo Hotch nunca le había gustado la comida del hospital y al parecer Spencer se había acabado la gelatina.

Esa misma noche el medico dio de alta a Hotch pero que su recuperación en casa minimo 1 semana

En el aeropuerto alcanza1 Orleans Hotch se apoyaba en Dave para caminar al avión cuando una voz detuvo al equipo.

-creí que no te iba a alcanzar-era Ethan quien había ido a despedirse del castaño este sorprendido se acercó al músico e Ethan aprovecho para aprisionarlo, entre sus brazos cosa que celo a Hotch el era el único que lo podía abrazar así.

-calma Romeo-le dijo Dave divertido

-tienes razón no debo porque tener celos-dijo Aaron

-¿podrías soltarme Ethan?-pregunto Spencer apenado

-lo siento-dijo el musico separándose de su amigo, después iré a verte a Quantico-dijo Ethan

-espero que no-pensó Hotch

-tenemos que irnos-intervino JJ

-lo siento Ethan, debo irme nos hablamos-dijo Spencer

-hum está bien cuídate- sentía que alguien lo miraba mal por un momento pensó en Morgan pero ese idiota había dejado a Spence y ese podría ser el peor error de su vida no le tomo importancia, Spencer al final sería suyo.

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: ¿Ya son pareja papa?

Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar, hoy me vienes a buscar pero es muy tarde ya,   
me he enamorado de alguien más. Yo no sabía que con sus besos iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti-Ha Ash 

Habían regresado de Nueva Orleans y Hotch tuvo dos semanas forzosas de vacaciones, algunos días Jesica se quedaba para ayudarlo con Jack y si Spencer estaba desocupado los veía en las tardes y jugaba un rato con Jack y ponía a Hotch al corriente de los casos, esa noche miraban una película los 3 con el niño en medio de los dos, Jack estaba contento de que Spencer estuviese con su papa pero no han formalizado nada aun y Spencer se enamoraba cada vez mas de Aarón, 

-¿Ya son pareja?-pregunto Jack de repente los so se miraron y Spencer asintió con la cabeza.

-si hijo Spencer y yo ya somos pareja-Jack sonríe 

-¿Porque no se muda con nosotros?-pregunto Jack

-si lo hará pero aún es muy pronto-dijo Aarón con Morgan se había mudado y casi pierde su departamento puesto que nunca iba a adivinar que terminarían su relación pero lo más seguro era que si eso hubiera sucedido Hotch no lo hubiera dejado solo. 

-tal vez después- comento el niño y le prestó atención a la película,(Buscando a Nemo) a la mitad se quedó dormido sobre el regazo de Spencer, Aarón iba a llevarlo pero Spencer se negó y él lo llevo, lo acostó en la cama lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente y regreso a la sala. 

-¿se quedó dormido?-pregunto Aarón acercándose a su pareja para abrazarlo con fuerza. 

-sí, está dormido ¿Cómo va tu herida?-pregunto Spencer mientras correspondía el abrazo y se dejaban caer en el sillón aprovechando que estaban solos. 

-ahí va dijo el doctor que quedara cicatriz-dijo Aaron quitándose la camisa y enseñándole la cicatriz casi cerrada con el otro brazo controlaba su peso para no aplastarlo. 

-debemos tener cuidado, las heridas se pueden infectar y...-Hotch lo interrumpio besando sus labios mientras mordía el labio inferior para meter su lengua y acariciar el interior, escucharon un ruido y se separaron pensando que era Jack que se había despertado, pero era Kitty la gata de Jack, que había tirado un florero.

-creí que era Jack-dijo Hotch

-yo también hay que ponerle un cascabel-sugirió Spencer y Aarón retomo la tarea de darle placer y empezó a morder el cuello arrancándole pequeños gemiditos de placer, maldijo a Morgan cómo fue posible que dejara a ir a alguien tan dulce e inocente como Spencer si hubiera matado 

Spencer tenía sus ojos cerrados y observaba sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca para evitar gemir fuertemente y despertar a Jack para Aarón era lo más sexy que había visto en su vida, se acercó a su oído y susurro...

-no te tapes la boca, déjame escucharte-ordeno Hotch en tono de jefe Spencer sonrojado lo obedeció y abrió un poco más las piernas para permitirle entrar.

Al finalizar Spencer quedo exhausto se quedó sobre el pecho de Aaron

-¿Te quedas a dormir?-pregunto Aarón en su oído

-si no me hablan si-dijo Spencer refiriéndose a Jennifer y se quedo dormido entre sus brazos Hotch lo abrazaba con fuerza y besaba sus cabellos hasta que el también se quedaba dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso exactamente se despertó por el sonido del teléfono de Spencer reviso el nombre era JJ y contesto le regalaría a Spencer un teléfono moderno y desecharía este. 

-hola-contesto bajito.

-¿Aarón? ¿Estas con Spence?-pregunto JJ Y Morgan la volteo a ver

-no está disponible ¿Un caso?-pregunto curioso esperando que le adelantara algo

-si pero no voy a decirte nada dile a Spence que lo esperamos en 30 minutos-colgó

Aarón odiaba despertarlo se veía tan pacíficamente durmiendo lo despertó con un par de besos en la frente. 

-hum ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto adormilado

-hay un caso ¿Y si te secuestro para que no vayas?-pregunto Aarón pícaro. 

-debo ir otro día puedes secuestrarme-dijo Spencer y empezó a vestirse, había sido una velada magnifica. 

Continuara…


	10. Sospechas

Capitulo 10: Sospechas.

Hotch se habia incorporado después de su semana de descanso su ultimo chequeo habia salido bien y la herida ya habia cerrado no tenian que preocuparse por infecciones futuras.

Esa mañana Spencer se desperto con un pequeño dolor en el estomago supuso que habia sido la comida thailandesa que el equipo ceno la noche anterior aun asi se vio con JJ en el cafe nuevo que abrieron en la esquina del trabajo.

-hola Spence ¿Estas bien?-pregunto JJ notando la palidez del joven

-estoy bien, amaneci algo sensible-Contesto sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y aun así vas a tomar cafe?-pregunto preocupada se suponia que el cafe irritaba su estómago mas

-si no puedo dejarlo-llegaron a la caja y ordenaron le llevaria tambien un cafe a Aaron. 

-¿Tienen pastel de queso de zarzamora?-pregunto Spencer mirando por el mostrador

-si ¿Le anoto una rebanada?-lo vio asentir 

-Spence tu odias la zarzamora-dijo Jenifer.

-se me antojo-contesto asi de simple pagaron y fueron a la unidad, al llegar el castaño busco a Aaron para darle su cafe un americano sin azucar 

-a ti no te gusta la zarzamora-dijo Hotch mirando el paquetito

-lo se pero extrañamente amanece con ganas de zarzamora si no quieres yo me lo acabo todo- agarro el pastel y empezó a comerlo, araron ya no alcanzo a decirle nada porque tocaron la puerta era Garcia, quien no estaba sorprendida de que Spencer estuviera ahi por lo regular tomaban el cafe juntos si no había ningún caso y Spencer regresaba a su escritorio para hacer los reportes y a veces los hacía con el a diferencia de Morgan Hotch nunca dejo que Spencer hiciera los suyos. García disminuyo su amistad con Spencer debido a lo que paso con Morgan 

Aarón tomo su iPad y Spencer iba a levantarse para salir junto a el cuándo se sintió mareado el mayor lo noto y le agarro el brazo. 

-¿Estas bien?¿Le llamo al médico?-pregunto preocupado

-estoy bien te vez lindo cuando te preocupas-dijo el menor besando su frente y fueron a la sala de conferencias donde estaban todos, García presento el caso esta vez les tocaba a ir a un pequeño pueblo rural de Alabama, Spencer odiaba ese tipo de lugares le hacía recordar a Hankel, a pesar de haber pasado ya varios años pero sabía que Aarón lo tendría protegido, abordaron el jet. 

-6 mujeres desaparecidas y 4 cadáveres todas latinoamericanas, entiendo por qué el alguacil dijo que era un caso urgente-dijo Morgan mirando las fotografías, Garcia estaba en la cámara del Jet al ser un pueblo rural había poca información y nadie cooperaba. Revisaron la victimologia.

-Morgan y Rossi van con el forense, Emily y JJ con los familiares de la primera victima Tina Ruiz, Reid se quedara en la oficina conmigo para trabajar en el perfil geográfico-ordeno Hotch tardaron 2 horas en llegar a Alabama y Spencer se sintio mareado y se fue al baño del avión a vomitar Alex era la que estaba mas cerca y fue ayudarlo, JJ repasaba los síntomas que tenía Spencer desde la mañana eran los mismos que tenia ella cuando estaba... De ninguna manera eso podía ser posible ¿Oh si? sacudió la cabeza y fue con el sentándose aparte para hablar en privado preocupando al jefe de unidad.

-Spence cariño, ¿No estarás embarazado?-pregunto JJ con sutileza y Spencer se puso pálido y empezó a negar con la cabeza y tartamudear .

-no, no puedo es decir, tengo ese gen pero si estuviera significa que no es del hombre que amo-se mordió el labio y JJ entendió a que se refería.

-sea lo que sea va a seguir amándote-dijo JJ y Spencer se quedó pensativo. 

Aterrizaron y ya había dos SUV esperándolos, fueron a la comisaria. Spencer se quedó con Hotch mientras los demás investigaban.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?-pregunto Hotch 

-no, estaré bien, cuando regresemos-dijo el menor, no podrían distraerse, tenían prioridades. 

Para la noche ya tenían listo el perfil, empezaban a darlo cuando Spencer tomo asiento en el escritorio cerca de Hotch él lo noto pero no dijo nada, desde la mañana su castaño no estaba sintiéndose bien, Spencer empezó a ver borroso y las palabras no salían de su boca, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a un consternado Hotch que lo sostuvo antes de que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo.

 

-¡Spencer Spencer!-repetía Hotch mientras lo movía mientras que Alex marcaba a una ambulancia. 

Continuara...


	11. Capitulo 11: Confirmando sospechas pero ¿Quien es el otro  padre?.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar, Hotch se fue con su pareja mientras los demas atendian una llamada del 911 para atrapar al ignoto.

Una vez en el hospital le hicieron analizis de sangre para descartar cualquier cosa aunque por los sintomas principales Hotch se hacia una idea eran los mismos que Haley tenia cuando estaba embarazada de Jack y Spencer simplemente no podia ¿Oh si?,el castaño estaba mas palido que de costumbre y eso angustiaba al jefe de unidad, Spencer aun no despertaba y la Doctora que les toco metio los analizis de urgencia para saber que es lo que tiene y tranquilizar a Aaron mientras esperaba alguna llamada de Rossi para que le informara como va el caso,si lo atraparon oh no. Mientras que Morgan no podia evitar preocuparse por Spencer aunque estuviera con Savanah y tendrian un hijo juntos no era feliz pero Spencer lo habia olvidado ya, la otra vez vio a los 3 osease Jack Hotch y Spencer en el parque parecian la familia perfecta y eso le dolia. 

En el hospital Spencer abrio los ojos y Hotch estaba con el.

-¿Que me paso?-pregunto Spencer 

-te desmayaste ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-pregunto Aaron 

-que estabamos por dar el perfil pero todo daba vueltas y ya no supe mas ¿Que tengo?-pregunto el castaño angustiado Hotch lo abrazo.

-tranquilo todo va a estar bien JJ sugirio que tal vez estes...-dijo Hotch y vio que Spencer se puso mas palido y empezo a tartamudear.

-¡No! ¡No puedo estarlo! ¡No puede ser de el!-dijo Spencer y parecia estar a punto de darle un ataque de panico y fue por una enferma para que lo tranquilizaran sin darle algun sedante porque si realmente estuviera embarazado lo pondrian en riesgo.

La enfermera calmo a Spencer y aconsejo no alterarlo que el dia siguiente tendrian los resultados.

Mientras tanto

El equipo habia intersectado al ignoto en la carretera para salir de Alabama un reten lo detuvo hasta que la UAC llego y se lo llevaron detenido para encerrarlo, se fuern inmediatamente al hospital JJ tenia sus sospechas y esperaba que no estuviera equivocada Spencer anciaba tanto un bebe con Hotch.

-¿Que sera lo que tiene Spencer?-pregunto Alex 

\- presiento que en 9 meses habra un bebe rondando por aqui-dijo la rubia por suerte ella y Alex iban a parte,Morgan y Rossi estaban con el ignoto. 

-¿Tu crees que este embarazado?-pregunto Alex

-lo se,son los mismos sintomas que tuve cuando estaba embarazada de Henry-JJ sonrio con ternura 

-¿y si el bebe llega a ser de Morgan? No sabemos si Hotch y Spencer ya lo hayan bueno tu entiendes-dijo Blake

-te entiendo pero si asi fuese el caso Hotch no lo abandonaria-dijo Jenifer y en eso estaban de acuerdo las dos. 

Las chicas fueron al hospital mientras esperaban noticias, Rossi y Morgan llevaban al ignoto a nterrogacion. 

JJ y Alex vieron a Hotch caminar por los pasillos al parecer palido por el descubrimiento, ¿Va a ser padre otra vez?, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios ante tal pensamiento no se percato que las chica slo observaban.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto Alex su instinto maternal siempre fluia hacia el castaño. 

-creo que volvere a ser padre-dijo el mayor von una sonrisa y se sento con ellas.

-¿Esta despierto? ¿Que haran con Strauss?-pregunto JJ sabiendo que la jefa tenia algo encontra de Hotch y podria usar esto en su contra. 

-tuvo un ataque de panico y las enfermeras estan controlandolo -dijo Hotch preocupado.

-atrapamos al ignoto Morgan y Rossi estan interrogandolo sobre los cuerpos-dijo JJ 

La Dra acargo de Reid salio y los tres se le acercaron. 

-el Dr Reid estara bien, es necesario que este calmado, en el transcurso de la noche dare los resultados puede pasar a verlo-comento la doctora al ver la cara de preocupacion del futuro padre. Las chicas se quedaron a fuera por si Rossi llegaba a ir al hospital para ver a Spencer que es lo mas seguro. 

 

Hotch entro a la habitacion el castaño se habia calmado ya.

-lo siento-dijo Spencer cuando observo entrar al mayor-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto temeroso.

-no mi amor esto es maravilloso-tomo su rostro entre ambas manos y beso delicadamente sus labios y Spencer se sintio aliviado por su respuesta disipando sus dudas y temores y confiado en seguir adelante. 

-¿y si fuera de el?-pregunto Spencer,desde que supo que tenia ese gen se cuidaba mucho y eso que solo habia tenido dos relaciones a las anteriores y habian resultado en fracaso. Osease Ethan y Morgan. 

-No me importa,nunca te dejaria por eso-dijo Hotch volviendo a besar sus labios y Spencer se sintio afortunado y decidido a continuar. Esperarian los resultados y lo darian de alta pero Spencer estaba 100% seguro de su estado. Ahora el siguiente problema era como decirselo a Strauss. 

continuara...


	12. Capitulo 12: Sean y Strauss

Ha pasado 1 semana desde que regresaron de Alabama y una semana que se habia enterado que esperaba un hijo del amor de su vida, el equipo lo sabia y habian acordado no decirle a Strauss hasta que ellos lo decidieran, Hotch habia insistido que Spencer se mudara con ellos porque vivia solo en un tercer piso para que no fuera cansado y subiera escaleras, ademas si llegase a sentirse mal Hotch podria correr y ayudarlo, cancelo su departamento y se llevo sus libros y ropa. Jack estaba encantado con la idea de ser hermano mayor mientras que Jesica estaba feliz que Aaron por fin empezara a re hacer su vida y mas si es en compañia de alguien tan tierno y bueno como Spencer. 

Ese dia fue el turno de Spencer de llevar a Jack a la escuela, pues Hotch entro antes por una junta urgente con Strauss, al estar a 5 cuadras de la casa se fueron caminando, el doctor aconsejo que nececitaba hacer ejercicio sin excederse. 

Al llegar a la escuela Jack se despidio con un beso y Spencer le dijo que si nada pasaba el pasaria por el a la salida, su profesora lo entretuvo. 

-Sr Hotchner, Jack nos conto a todos que tendra un hermanito, esta muy emocionado -dijo la profesora de español sonriendo y el castaño se sonrojo, pues no estaba enterado que Jack les habia dicho a las profesoras de su hermano nuevo.

-si recibimos la noticia la semana pasada-sonrio, llevaban poco tiempo juntos como pareja pero casi una decada amandose en secreto. 

-eso le haria bien a Jack- la profesora se despidio y Spencer regreso para cambiarse y desayunar, despues se iria al trabaj

Spencer llego a la oficina JJ de inmediato lo intersecto por su rostro no era nada bueno.   
-Strauss sabe del bebe y de tu relacion con Hotch siguen hablando-dijo JJ y Spencer estaba sorprendido pensaba hablar con ella y pedir unos dias de descanso pero no esperaba que ya lo supiera un nombre llego de inmedaiato "Morgan" penso que tal vez por venganza le dijo todo a Strauss. Se apresuro a ir a la oficina de Hotch ambos seguian hablando y la situacion estaba poniendose tensa. El equipo estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba. En especial Morgan. 

 

-Spencer, lo sabe todo-dijo Hotch 

-¿Quien se lo dijo? ¿Fue Morgan?-pregunto el castaño y Hotch parpadeo 

-es lo de menos-dijo la mujer-lo importante aqui es que estan rompiendo uno de las reglas el de fraternizacion entre agentes terminan su relacion y el Dr Reid es transferido a la unidad de Andy o Los dos estan despedidos-dijo la dama dragon seria mirando a los dos agentes,Hotch sabia que Andy habia estado esperando una oportunidad de tener a Spencer laboralmente hablando no iba a darle gusto no sabia que hacer, no podia terminar con el castaño y romperle el corazon mas aun sabiendo que tendran un bebe, Spencer estaba dandole vueltas al asuntos. 

-al que deberia despedir es a mi, Yo tengo la culpa de todo-el castaño agacho la cabeza sin mirar a Hotch este lo que menos queria era echarle la culpa al menor, quizo tocar su mejilla pero el menor se hizo a un lado y salio corriendo de la oficina seguido de Hotch dejando a Erin satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo, al final Hotch seria suyo y de nadie mas, habia disfrazado ese amor en odio. 

Hotch fue detras del menor pero este no se detuvo ni por los gritos de JJ todo lo que pensaba era "es mi culpa, es mi culpa", no se fijo cuando salio del edificio y cruzo la calle sin fijarse hasta que alguien le grito "cuidado" y lo empujo cayendo en algo blandito. Estaba encima de un muchacho rubio claro y esos ojos habia jurado que los veia en otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sean poniendo un mechon travieso detras de la oreja del menor permitiendole ver la mi el cual no atinaba a decir nada coherente. 

-gracias-Spencer sonrio y ayudo a su salvador a levantarse, Hotch miraba todo a distancia, agradecia que Sean estuviese por ahi pero lo que no le gustaba era que estuviera tocando tan libremente a su pareja. 

-¿No te lastimaste? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sean

-estoy bien ¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto Spencer, Sean iba a responder, pero llego Hotch y Spencer tomo su mano y se fue corriendo con Sean.

-¿Es Sean?-pregunto Rossi

-si no entiendo que esta pasando-dijo Hotch 

-debes darle espacio, habla con el cuando esten solos en casa-pidio Rossi tratando de calmarlo a el tambien para evitar que golpeara a Morgan y esto se hiciese mas grande. 

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente solto a Sean 

-lo siento no te pregunte ni te conozco-dijo Spencer 

-descuida se ve que nececitas hablar con alguien y desahogarte-dijo Sean aun no le revelaba que era hermano de su jefe 

-hum gracias-Spencer sonrio y acepto la invitacion de Sean para tomar un cafe, seria lindo tener un amigo fuera de la Bau a quien contarle sus problemas.

Llegaron a un Starbucks pidieron cafe y un pastel por el antojo del castaño y se sentaron a platicar.

-siento que ya te habia visto-dijo Spencer despues de comer un pedazo de pastel

-si, de echo vine a ver a mi hermano Aaron Hotchner tu jefe nos vimos en Nueva York hace año y medio-dijo Sean y Spencer se acordo del caso, en ese entonces su amado aun estaba con Beth y ellos llegaron despues 

-ya lo recuerdo, siento haberte olvidado, Aaron no habla mucho de ti-dijo Spencer 

-y yo tampoco de el, pero estamos aqui para platicar de ti-dijo Sean sonriendo y tomandole de su cafe Americano, en algo se parecia a Hotch no les gustaba mucho el azucar

-¿Quieres?-pregunto el castaño hacercandole el plato

-no, se ve que tienes hambre-dijo Sean Spencer suspiro y le platico todo de principio a fin, se notaba que Aaron no platicaba con el, no sabia que estaba con Spencer y habia dejado a Beth por el y siempre pasaba lo mismo siempre se enamoraba de las parejas de su hermano,que curiosamente siempre escogen a Hotch, primero Haley y ahora Spencer, Beth habia sido la exepcion, pero esta vez no se daria por vencido, podria ser el mejor de los amigos hasta que Spencer lo conciderara una opcion e irse lejos,tomo una servilleta y limpio la comisura de los labios del castaño fue ahi justamente que entro Hotch pues Spencer siempre iba a ese cafe, le daban descuento por ser agente del FBI estaba furioso pero lo ultimo que queria era armar una esena y lo mas tranquilo que pudo se hacerco a ellos.

Continuara...


	13. capitulo 13: Adaptciones y Temores

Capitulo 13: Adaptaciones y Temores 

 

Hotch suspiro,por enesima vez antes de acercarse a la mesa y golpear a su hermano por tocar a Spencer volvio a respirar y se acerco a la mesa. 

-Spencer-hablo Hotch y los dos los voltearon a ver,Spencer se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios y se sentaron 

-lo siento Aaron, no queria reaccionar asi-/dijo el menor

-es normal-dijo Hotch 

-estoy tan decepcionado de Morgan, no pense que sus celos lo obligaran a delatarnos con Strauss-dijo Spencer 

-lo se carino y Strauss no me dejara transferirlo pero nada va a cambiar entre nosotros-dijo Hotch 

-si lo siento, queria estar lejos ahi y me encontre con Sean el me ayudo-dijo el menor 

-gracias Sean, tenia mucho tiempo de no verte-dijo Hotch 

-lo mismo digo hermano ¿Como esta Jack?-pregunto Sean mientras se daban la mano   
-tiene 9 años y le va muy bien en la escuela gracias a Spencer-dijo Hotch y el castaño se sonrojo.

-oh no, Jack es un niño muy inteligente solo lo ayudo con sus tareas ¿Que tal Nueva York?-pregunto el menor para cambiar el tema 

\- bien, Adam se retira y si todo sale bien, me promueven a chef principal-dijo Sean y a Aaron le dio gusto que Sean volviera a regresar por el buen camino despues de lo que paso hace dos años 

-eso esta muy bien, nos tienes que invitar-animo Spencer al moreno

-claro-sonrio y bebio de su cafe, al terminar el regreso a casa con Spencer y Hotch se fue a la oficina, para ser hermanos tenia gustos muy diferentes pero ambos coincidian que estaban enamorados de un chico dulce como Spencer, al entrar a la casa Spencer se tiro en el sillon habia sido una mañana muy agotadora para el. 

\- en una hora debo ir por Jack-/ijo Spencer mirando el reloj 

-te acompaño, No es bueno que andes solo ¿Mi sobrino es muy travieso?-pregunto curioso tocando el vientre plano del menor 

-aun no lo se, tengo un mes-dijo el menor sonriendo aun tenia la duda de quien iba a seria el otro padre del bebe pero sabia que Hotch iba a ser amoroso con el/ella Incluso Jesica se habia emocionado con la idea, lo que temia era la reaccion de los padres de Jesica pues ellos no estaban conformes con que Hotch haya vuelto a re hacer su vida y mucho menos que volviera a tener otro hijo, Despues de todo son los abuelos de Jack. 

-¿Que te preocupa?-pregunto Sean 

-la reaccion de la familia de Jesica, me guste o no siguen siendo los abuelos de Jack-dijo Spencer 

-por eso no te preocupes, el te dara tu lugar ademas de que esta locamente por ti, si no me tienes a mi-dijo Sean mientras ponia una mano en su rodilla para animarlo. 

-gracias, vamos por Jack-dijo Spencer y se fueron caminando. 

 

Mientras tanto 

Hotch ke habia prohibido a Morgan acercarse a Spencer pero Morgan seguia teniendo la duda si realmente ese bebe era suyo o no hablaria con Spencer iria a buscarlo y le exigira saber la verdad y si resulta ser cierto hacerse responsable. 

Despues de ir por Jack pasaron al parque a jugar un rato y despues fueron a jugar estaba emocionado con la visita de su tio. A pesar de platicar con Sean no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jack hasta que Will y Henry llegaron y el niño abrazo las piernas del castaño y besando su mejilla , llamando la atencion de Jack haciendo que se acercara Spencer era solamente suyo y de su papa. 

-¡Padrino!-saludo Henry alegre 

-hola Henry ¿Vienes a jugar?-pregunto Spencer 

-si ¡Vamos!-Jalo al mayor de la ropa con intencion de llevarlo. 

-no debes hacer esfuerzos-dijo Sean y Will se le quedo mirando no sabia quien era. 

\- estoy bien Sean-sonrio y cargo a su ahijado para llevarlo a los columpios ante la mirada negativa de Jack que se quedo con su tio. 

-¿Y tu eres?-pregunto el esposo de JJ 

-oh soy Sean, el hermano de Hotch-saludo Sean dandole la mano.

-oh ya soy el esposo de JJ trabaja con Aaron y Spencer-dijo Will mirando como los dos jugaban y a Sean le gustaba verlo asi alegre y no como antes preocupado y serio. Despues fueron todos a comer y Jack estaba enojado, Henry acaparo la atencion de Spencer todo el tiempo y Hotch hablo, surgio un pequeño caso local y tiene que hacerce cargo y que llegaria tarde, Sean se quedo haciendole compania al menor asi poco entraria en su corazon no como un cuñado si no como una opcion amorosa para pasar el resto de su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometí quererte para simepre  
> Y era cierto no habia dudas en mi mente  
> El destino tuvo planes diferentes y te heri  
> Por accidente perdon si te solte de ti si no te defendi fue  
>  que mi corazon estaba ciego... 
> 
> Perdon-Camila

capitulo 14: Locuras 

Advertencia-un poco de non-con 

Al dia siguiente 

Como todos los dias Aaron fue a trabajar dejando en la casa a Spencer y Sean quienes llevaron a Jack a la escuela, 

Ese dia Morgan no llego al trabajo lo cual le parecio extraño a todos y Alex le dijo a Aaron que estaba comportandose raro y el mayor no le tomo importancia, eso no era novedad desde que iniciaron su relacion se comportaba extraño cada vez que estaban juntos pero no lo podian evitar se amaban y recientemente Aaron habia presentado a Spencer como su pareja a Sean que al parecer tambien habia quedado enamorado de el sin saber de quien era novio. 

Morgan habia ido a buscar a Spencer al departamento, tenia que hablar habia echo calculos y lo mas seguro es que sea suyo y el de tonto lo engaño y lo dejo toco la puerta varias veces y una muchacha que nunca antes habia visto abrio la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-¿Que haces aqui? Aqui vive Reid-dijo Morgan

-llevo unos dias viviendo aqui, desocuparon el departamento-dijo la muchacha notando que el hombre frente a ella fruncio el ceño

-¿Sabes a donde se fue?-pregunto Morgan

-no lo se mejor preguntele a la casera -cerro la puerta y Morgan la fue a buscar lo ultimo que supo es que Spencer seguia viviendo ahi al menos que por lo del bebe se haya mudado a la casa de Aaron y si es asi se le sera mas dificil hablar con el, fue con doña Cata y le dio la respuesta que no queria escuchar "se mudo con su pareja"   
Y salio corriendo de ahi la señora empezo a buscar la tarjeta con el numero de Aaron para platicarle lo ocurrido tenia un mal presentimiento .

Spencer habia regredado de dejar a Jack en la escuela,Aaron se habia tenido wue ir temprano para una reunion con Strauss sobre su remplazo. Aun no le habian dicho a Jack de lo del bebe se lo dirian en la tarde cuando Aaron estuviese en casa y lo mas seguro es que saltara de alegria por ser el hermano mayor.

Morgan estaciono su auto afuera y toco el timbre y Spencer va a abrir

-Morgan ¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto spencer sorprendido no lo esperaba a el mas bien solo esperaba a Sean que habia ido al supermercado.  
.  
-quiero hablar contigo te fui a buscar a tu departamento ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto morgan

-si ¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto Reid

-¿Es cierto lo que nos dijo Hotch?-pregunto el moreno

-¿Del bebe? Es cierto-dijo Spencer.

-¿Porque no me lo djiste?-pregunto Morgan acercandose a Spencer el chico retrocedio

-yo tampoco lo sabia, ¿Eso hubiera echo una diferencia?-pregunto el menor

-si, no te hubiera engañado, aun podemos estar juntos y formar una familia-dijo Morgan

-¡No me intersas! ¡Estoy enamorado de Aaron! -

-¡Spencer por favor!- lo abrazo con fuerza.

-estoy con Aaron y lo amo, me enamore de el-dijo el castaño despues del disparo que sufrio se dio cuenta que lo amaba y que siempre estaba para el cuando mas lo nececitaba, en eso Morgan lo beso beso a la fuerza y Spencer no le correspondio el beso queria safarze pero el moreno afianzo su agarre y fueron hacia el sillon donde se acosto encima de el y continuo besandolo...

Spencer intentaba safarse pero Morgan era mas fuerte que el y no queria arriesgar a su hijo. 

Sean le habia marcado a Spencer para avisarle que habia gente y que se tardaria un poco mas , se le hizo raro pues sabia que Spencer estaba solo en la casa y ya se habia bañado antes de que el se fuera de pronto sintio una angustia inexplicable, se salio de la fila y corrio hacia su auto,posiblemente Spencer estaba en peligro y Hotch a miles de kilometros a distancia. 

Spencer escucho que sono el telefono lo mas seguro es que se trataba de Hotch o Sean, Morgan seguia encima de el, al parecer habia enloquecido cuando le dijo que se habia enamorado de Hotch. 

Hotch habia colgado ya, furioso salio de la sala de conferencias, pues Spencer no le contestaba y eso significaba unca cosa   
David fue tras el para evitar que hiciera una locura. 

\- ¡juro que si le toca un solo cabello lo mato!-grito Aaron y Dave se quedo en silencio pues sabia que Hotch seria capaz de cumplir esa palabra...

Continuara...


	15. Capitulo 15: No Querias Lastimarme me querias matar...

Sean manejo lo mas rapido posible, seguia sintiendo aquella angustia y Hotch no contestaba, se estaciono y bajo del auto a toda prisa y lo que vio no le gusto nada, era Morgan encima de Spencer y lo golpeo en el rostro el castaño suspiro agradecido pero temio que fuese Hotch pero era Sean quien con todas sus fuerzas quito a Morgan del cuerpo del menor, este se quedo en el sofa en shock. Agradecia que Jack estuviese en la escuela

-¿Tu aqui?-pregunto Morgan

-llevo unos dias viviendo aqui, no te tengo miedo y mi hermano terminara por sacarte del equipo-dijo Sean y Morgan le golpeo en la cara partiendole el labio pero Sean fue mas fuerte y se lo regreso Spencer asustado salio de la casa pensando en pedir ayuda, en eso ve la camioneta de Hotch estacionandose y suspiro aliviado. Se abrazaron con fuerza

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Aaron acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos Spencer asintio en eso el moreno sale de la casa y Hotch sin pensarlo saco su arma apuntandole a Derek quitandole el seguro

-Aaron baja el arma, no es necesario-dijo Rossi

-¡ Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡spencer confiaba en ti, yo confiaba en ti! ¡ Te convertiste en lo que tanto odias!-gritaba Aaron y los vecinos se asomaron viendo lo que pasaba un golpeado Sean salio de la casa.

-esto puede resolverse de otra forma,baja el arma Aaron, Strauss buscara cualquier forma de sacarte del equipo ,piensa en tus hijos -dijo Rossi refiriendose a Jack y en el que estaba por venir

-¡Es mi hijo!-grito Morgan

-¡No es cierto!¡Es de Aaron!-grito Spencer y Aaron reacciono,bajo el arma y dejo que Rossi y otros oficiales se los llevara.

-creo que sabes cuales son tus derechos-dijo el policia

-quiero un abogado-dijo Morgan

-lo tendras-subieron a Morgan a la patrulla y se fueron a la oficina del FBI

-Sean gracias, llamare a un doctor para que te reivse-dijo Hotch acercandose a su hermano

-de nada estoy bien pero ¿Spencer?-pregunto Sean y el castaño se habia desmayado en los brazos del Hotchner mayor, lo llevaron adentro y Sean llamo a la Doctora.

Una hora despues

La doctora revisaba a Spencer para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien

Mientras tanto

Las chicas estaban nerviosas, en especial por Spencer el no nececitaba tanto estres en esos momentos

-Morgan seria incapaz de lastimar a Spencer-dijo Garcia y JJ y Alex ya no estaban seguras de eso y nadie les informaba nada .

15 minutos despues entro Rossi con Morgan pero este venia esposado.

-¡Sueltalo!-exigio Garcia

\- si lo hago Hotch va a enojarse son sus ordenes, ataco a Spencer estaba solo-dijo Rossi y se lo llevo. Garcia podria meter las manos al fuego por el sin importarle el joven genio.

El doctor eStaba en casa de Hotch revisando a Spencer

-fue por la presion, se bajo, pero esta bien no hay huesos rotos o alguna inflamacion-dijo el doctor despues de revisarlo, aunque seguia dormido

-Sean tambien esta bien, tiene que ir el sabado a que le quite los puntos-dijo la enfermera La puerta se abre, era Jack y Jesica.

-Spencer-la sonrisa del niño se desvanecio cuando lo vio acostado en la cama Y dormido. Se acerco.

-no va a morirse ¿Verdad papa?-pregunto Jack,no soportaria perder al castaño, se acosto a su lado y lo abrazo

-no el esta bien, solo esta cansado-dijo Hotch mientras los otros arreglaban las cosas para irse, Sean y Jesica los acompañaron abajo para que Hotch se quedara con su familia, al verse solo todas sus emociones se quito el saco y derramo unas lagrimas que por suerte Jack no vio, de no ser por Sean casi perdia a Spencer, se acosto a lado de Jack abrazandolo a el y al joven.

Abajo Jesica y Sean plaricaban

-no entiendo que paso Aaron hablo y me pidio si pasaba por Jack-dijo Jesica

-algo muy serio va a pasar con el equipo-dijo Sean

-me estas asustando, dime-insistio la rubia

-Morgan intento abusar de Spencer-dijo Sean y la chica llevo sus manos a la boca, se habia encariñado con el castaño al punto de concidearlo otro hermano menor

-oh dios mio, Aaron estara furioso-dijo Jesica no sabian como iba a terminar todo esto o si Spencer estaba afectado y decide terminar con Hotch..

Continuara


	16. capitulo 16: la felicidad si existe

Capitulo 16: La Felicidad si existe 

Dos messes pasaron volando, Hotch y Reid tuvieron que ir con los directores del FBI pues Strauss no queria transferir a Morgan, hubo un juicio y Spencer volvio a declarar , todo ese dia, Morgan alegaba que no lo toco solo se besaron pero los directores no estaban de acuerdo, si mostraban preferencias ante Morgan cualquier agente seria libre de que hicieran lo que quisieran y para el castaño fue mucho el estres que Spencer tuvo que tener descanso en cama unas semanas, Morgan fue transferido a Chicago y seria un auxiliar para la policia local. 

A Garcia no le gusto eso y termino por aplicarle la ley de hielo a Spencer y con Hotch la relacion era laboral mas los rumores de que Hotch esta entrevistando a agentes para el lugar de Morgan no le causo mucha gracia, Sean regreso a Nueva York y le hizo prometer a Hotch que cuidaria de Spencer si no se lo iba a quitar.

Era una tarde de sabado, estaban en la cama mirando television, le retiraron el descanso extricto y revisaban 5 curriculums para el remplazo de Morgan 

-¿Que te parece ella?-pregunto Hotch enseñandole el curriculum #2 "Kate Callaghan 32 años soltera, pertenecio al escuadron anti bombas por dos y estuvo de encubierto en varias misiones" Spencer observo la fotografia y sus inseguridades resurgieron. 

-no me llama la atencion ¿Que tal el?-pregunto Reid enseñandole otro curriculum   
"Thomas Olmedo, tiene dos nacionalidades mexicana por parte de su madre y estadounidense por parte de su padre, cinta negra en karate y medico forense, lleva dos años de matrimonio con Laura Murat" 

-¿Te agrado mas el?-pregunto Hotch sin entenderlo 

-si me gusto mas el es cinta negra en karate sabe defenderse-dijo Reid 

-¿Crees que voy a engañarte?-pregunto Hotch 

-en ti si confio en ella no-dijo Spencer

-esta bien llamare a Olmedo mañana a una entrevista-dijo Hotch agarrando el curriculum-¿Tienes hambre?¿Pedimos pizza?-pregunto Hotch 

-si me gusta la idea-dijo el menor y lo ayudo a levantarse para bajar donde Jack y un amigo de el jugaban con los videojuegos. Se iba a quedar a dormir su mama lo paso a dejar en la mañana fueron al parque y comieron helados. 

-Spencer ¿Haras tus trucos de magia?-pregunto el amigo de Jack. 

-¿Jack te dijo?-pregunto el genio sonrojado.   
-si papa, por favor-dijo el niño y Spencer sintio gran alegria cuando Jack le dijo "papa" sonrio y Aaron le ayudo con las cosas para el "espectaculo" no podia cargar Spencer empezo con el espectaculo, los 4 pasaron un gran rato juntos y a las 10:00 llevaron a los niños a dormir, en ningun momento los papas de Alan marcaron porque sabian que su hijo estaba con dos agentes del FBI estaba mas que seguro y Spencer les leyo un cuento a los dos niños y se fueron a la cama. 

-¿Como te sientes?-pregunto Aaron mientras cargaba a Spencer en brazos y lo llevaba a la habitacion 

-cansado y eso que apenas llevo tres meses de embarazo-comento el menor

-en el quinto mes se te incharan los pies y tendras dolores de columna-dijo Aaron 

-no estas ayudando-se quejo Spencer y se acostaron en la cama el mayor le ayudo con la piyama, tomo la crema que estaba en el tocador y empezo a masajear los pies de castaño el cual disfrutaba. 

-¿Quieres estar cuando entreviste a Olmedo el lunes?-pregunto Aaron 

-si no va a estar Strauss si, vez que me odia-dijo Spencer Y Hotch decidio no contradecirlo 

-¿Cuando vienen por Alan?-Continuo masajeando sus pies arrancandole un gemido de placer al castaño 

-mañana a las 5:00-contesto Spencer aguantando un gemido

-hay una exposision de dinosaurios que Jack quiere ver podemos ir-hablo Aaron y se dio cuenta que Spence se habia quedado dormido sonrio y se cambio para dormirse, ya hablarian al dia siguiente 

Al dia siguiente 

Eran alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana empezaron a escuchar sonido de videojuegos Aaron suspiro y se levanto notando que Spencer seguia profundamente dormido bajo y vio a Jack y Alan jugar con el x-box

-bajale el volumen, mama esta durmiendo-regaño Aaron y le bajaron el volumen pero Spencer somnoliento estaba bajando por las escaleras se acerco. 

-¿Ya no pudiste dormir?-pregunto Aaron 

-no ademas le prometi a Jack que lo llevaria con los dinosauiros-dijo Spencer y Jack sonrio 

 

-¡Siiii!-dejo el control y fue a abrazar a Spencer el cual sonrio Alan tambien sonrio   
Desayunaron se cambiaron y fueron a la exposision que seria en el museo nacional de historia.

Despues de la expocicion comieron hamburguesas y regresaron a casa por Alan iban a pasar por el a las 5:00 de la tarde 

-gracias por cuidarlo ¿No dio lata?- preguntaron los padres de Alan 

-para nada se portaron muy bien-respondio Spencer 

-esto es para ustedes, mas bien es para el bebe -sonrio la mama de Alan y Spencer lo abrio era una jirafita de color amarillo pues aun no saben que sera

-gracias-Spencer sonrio y unas lagrimas se le salieron de los ojos. 

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco mas? Spencer es genial, sus trucos son cool-dijo Alan 

-no, ya esta cansado y debe descansar- su papa lo cargo mientras la señora cargaba la mochila y se despedian , Aaron cerro la puerta.

-¿estas bien?-acaricio dulcemente su mejilla

-si son las hormonas-dijo Spencer mirando con ternura el animalito de felpa Hotch sonrio y pidieron comida, se acostaron temprano y decidieron usar el cuarto de huespedes para la recamara del bebe, una vez que sepan que sera empezaran a arreglarla...

Continuara


	17. Capitulo 17:  ¿?Nuevo Integrante

-¡Laura calmate ya!-pidio Thomas quitando las manos de su mujer de su cabello,ya tenia demasiado gel 

-¡Lo siento! Debes verte bien para la entrevista es importante-dijo Laura 

-todo estara bien,el agente Hotchner estaba muy interesado en mi-dijo Thomas agarrando su portafolio y su maleta de viaje por si las dudas 

-¡Y recuerda cambiarte la ropa interior todos los dias-dijo Laura a modo de broma para bajarle el nerviosismo a su esposo

-si amor, beso los labios de su esposa despues su vientre y se subio a la camioneta,Laura se sentia orgullosa su esposo ya se merecia este ascenso y esperaba que hubiera menos peligro que cuando estaba en UVS . 

Aaron y Spencer dejaron a Jack en la escuela y se fueron a la oficina.

-¿Has hablado con Garcia?-pregunto Spencer 

-no, solo por trabajo y JJ es quien habla con ella-dijo Hotch 

-es una lastima que haya preferido a Morgan antes que a nosotros-murmuro Spencer con tristeza mientras se acariciaba su vientre 

-no podemos cambiar eso-Llegaron a la oficina y Rossi ya estaba ahi,beso ambas mejillas del castaño,lo consideraba como un hijo y ah probado que nunca va a abandonarlo como Gideon o su padre 

Garcia estaba en su oficina, salia poco y la poca amistad que tenia con JJ era por el pequeño Henry sabia que hoy seria la entrevista con el remplazo de Morgan si se quedaba le haria la vida de cuadritos Spencer aprovecho que su "padre" y Aaron platicaban para ver a Garcia Y hacerla entrar en razon toco la puerta y espero a que le contestaran

-¿Quien?-pregunto Garcia 

-soy yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Spencer 

-vete Reid no quiero hablar contigo-dijo Garcia sin abrirle la puerta 

-Garcia por favor, no es justo lo que estas haciendo-dijo Spencer y la analista abrio la puerta 

-¿No es justo? mas bien no es justo lo que tu le hiciste a Morgan, le quitaste la oportunidad de ser padre-/ijo Garcia molesta

-no puedo creer que teniendo este tipo de trabajo pienses asi, ademas Derek sera padre de todas formas tiene al hijo de Savanah-dijo Spencer 

-si pero Derek te amaba-Garcia siguio defendiendolo 

-¿Amarme? Me engaño con su ex novia y lo mio con Aaron empezo cuando termine con el, mi bebe es de Aaron-dijo Spencer, mas bien trataba de convencerse asi mismo de eso y se retiro de la oficina, triste.

A las 9:00 llego Olmedo puntual y nervioso aunque n lo demostraba, llevaba 4 años trabajando con la Unidad de Victimas Especiales en Nueva York con el capitan Craigen pero pidio su transferencia cuando se entero que seria papa. 

Olmedo se acerco a JJ y le sonrio

-Soy Thomas Olmedo, tengo una entrevista con el agente Hotchner-le enseño su identificacion y llevo a Olmedo a la oficina de Aaron 

-¿Es el nuevo?-pregunto Alex a Rossi 

-si al parecer Spencer lo escogio-dijo el italiano y Alex penso que Kate Callagan su recomendacion vendria para la entrevista. 

JJ llevo a Olmedo con Aaron este sonrio e hicieron las presentaciones

-soy el agente especial Aaron Hotchner jefe de esta unidad-dijo Aaron 

-soy Thomas Olmedo, trabajaba para la UVS de Nueva York pero mi esposa esta embarazada y pedi un traslado-dijO Thomas 

-¿enserio? ¡Que coincidencia! Mi esposo tambien-dijo Aaron 

-¿Esposo?-pregunto Thomas se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso 

-espero que no haya ningun problema por eso-dijo Hotch 

-para nada,mi hermano tambien tiene novio-dijo Thomas y no era mentira, su hermano menor Lisandro salía con alguien mas mayor Cristian y vivian en los Angeles 

Tocaron la puerta y Spencer entro sonriendo pero Thomas noto que sus ojos estaban tristes, la entrevista seguia,Thomas noto que en el escritorio habia dos fotografias una de Aaron con Haley y Jack y otra pero con Spencer y Jack.

JJ entro con folder en mano, revolvio los cabellos de Spencer y se lo extendio a Aaron 

-Spencer, le dire a Anderson que te lleve a casa y Olmedo es tu dia de suerte empezaras en Teenese Memphis-dijo Aaron y JJ llevo a Olmedo a la sala de conferencias 

-ten cuidado-pidio Spencer 

-lo tendre-beso sus labios y el castaño busco a Anderson 

Anderson llevo a Spencer a casa y estaba de lado de Hotch de echo el dia que detuvieron a Morgan el ayudo a Rossi en la entevista pues Hotch estaba emocionalmente comprometido con la "victima"

-te mantendre informado-dijo Anderson 

-gracias Anderson-Spencer sonrio y se bajo, Anderson se fue hasta que Spencer entro a la casa y el morocho regreso a la oficina.

Garcia decia el caso, era el sexto cuerpo sin cabeza que dejaban en un parque y las cabezas de las mujeres aun no eran encontradas 

-el corte es preciso, no hay signos de abuso sexual encontrados en los cuerpos-dijo Thomas viendo las fotografias 

-¿Como sabemos que este no es un agresor sexual?-pregunto Rossi a Olmedo pues si habia estado con Craigen debia ser un experto en este tema

\- porque cuida los cuerpos, aunque sea con ropa de otra mujer pero los cubre, eso significa remordimiento, es posible que tenga una doble personalidad oh haya sido abusado de niño -dijo Thomas 

-JJ y Rossi iran a la morgue, Blake entrevistaras a la familia de las victimas Olmedo iras conmigo a la oficina y salimos en treinta minutos-dijo Hotch, aun tenia una entrevista mas que dar, el remplazo de Spencer. Sera dificil buscar a alguien que pueda remplazarlo. 

Spencer empezo a preparar la comida para que cuando fuera por Jack y regresaran ya no tendrian que esperar. Aun no podia quitar ese mal presentimiento que tiene en el pecho decidio despejarlo de su mente y concentrarse en otras tareas

En el jet JJ y Alex interrogaban sutilmente a Olmedo 

-¿En que parte de Mexico naciste?-pregunto JJ 

-en la capital, mi padre emigraro a Estados Unidos cuando tenia 5 y lo alcanzamos despues mi mama es mexicana y mi papa era de Estados Unidos-explico Jorge

-chicas-advirtio Hotch 

-no hay problema Hotch es normla que quieran saber de mi-dijo Thomas y Alex noto un anillo de compromiso en su dedo 

-¿Eres casado?-pregunto Blake 

-si, dos años y estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo-dijo thomas

-que coincidencia Aaron tambien-dijo el italiano 

-si ya lo se lo acabo de conocer,tal vez el y Laura puedan conocerse y llevarse bien-dijo Thomas 

-me encantaria-dijo Aaron y recibio una llamada de Garcia para decirle que encontraron otro cuerpo cerca del lago pero las cabezas seguian sin aparecer.

-este sera un largo caso-penso Aaron, en la noche hablaria con Spencer aunque sabia que el castaño sabia cuidarse pero sintio una extraña sencacion en el estomago y no entendia porque 

Continuara


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: sin salida

"sigueme te dare mi corazon no lo mates por favor y deja que sueñe, seguire la señal que tu me das como el rio cuando vca y con su corriente"

En la noche se fueron al hotel a dormir para empezar temprano, Hotch compartiria habitacion con Olmedo JJ con Alex y Rossi solo. 

-pense que iba a quedarse con Rossi-dijo Olmedo 

-no, ronca mucho y patea, disculpa debo hacer una llamada-dijo Hotch notando que tenia un mensajd reciente de Reid sonrio como adolecente enamorado y fue al balcon a marcarle a su castaño 

En casa 

Spencer trataba de hacer que Jack tomara un baño, realmente nunca habian tenido problemas no sabe porque de repente el niño empezo a cmportarse asi con el. Escucho el telefono y fue a contestar

-residencia Hotchner Reid-contesto Spencer

-amor ¿Cómo esta todo?-preguno Hotch y Spencer se alegro que marcara. 

-todo bien amor, intento que Jack tome un baño-dijo Spencer y Aaron se extraño pues Jack siempre se portaba bien con el. 

-¿no te obedece?-pregunt Aaron 

-no, no quiere obedecerme pero ya me los arreglo-dijo el castaño para no preocuparlo de mas 

-¿quieres que le hable a Jesica para que te ayude?-pregunto Aaron 

-mañana, ya es tarde, cuídate mucho ¿Cómo va el caso?-pregunto Spencer

-estancado, nececito ese cerebrito tuyo-dijo Aaron 

-sabes que puedes hacer eso-dijo Spencer 

-bien, descansa te amo-dijo Aaron sonriendo si Dave lo escuchara lo estaría molestando respecto a que pareciera que estuviera con un adolecente enamorado. de su primera novia. 

Entro al cuarto y vio que Thomas estaba haciendo lo mismo que el hablando con su esposa. 

Spencer se levanto de la silla y siguió buscando a Jack 

-¡Jack vamos a bañarte!-insistio Spencer cansado ya. 

-no quiero bañarme-dijo el niño saliendo detrás de las cortinas 

-Jack tienes que obedecerme, sabes que tu padre me deja a cargo cuando no esta el-dijo Spencer 

-¡tu no eres mi mama!-grito Jack aventándole un juguete que rozo su cara y se encerro en su cuarto

-ten paciencia-se repitió Spencer a si mismo y se fue al cuarto a acostar, se dio cuenta que en el calendario habia una fecha marcada “mama 4 años hoy, te extraño” y Spencer entendia ahora todo,ese dia siempre el y Aaron hablaban con Haley y Aaron también lo hacia para que Jack no se olvidara de ella, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, las hormonas le afectaban y muchísimo, no supo en que momento se quedo dormido. 

Jack estaba en su cuarto, no escuchaba ruido en la casa, no habia sido su intención lastimar los sentimientos de Spencer lo amaba pero a veces extrañaba a su mama y temia que por esto se alejara de el y de su papa, pues Aaron se ve mucho mas feliz junto a Spencer. 

Preparo un sándwich para el castaño y se lo llevo a la cama, vio que estaba dormido, acaricio su mejilla y Spencer despertó 

-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Spencer y Jack negó con la cabeza

-no, no quiero que vayas a dejarnos-dijo Jack al borde de las lagrimas 

-no voy a dejarlos, ven aquí, duerme conmigo hoy-se hizo a un lado de la cama y estuvieron platicando sobre Haley lo cual le resulta difícil para Spencer. 

-voy a bañarme-dijo Jack y Spencer sonrio, cuando intento levantarse un dolor en su vientre lo detuvo, fue una suerte que Jack no lo notara, lo ignoro y fue al baño, mientras Jack se bañaba el se comia el sándwich, pensaba en no decirle nada a Aaron 

Thomas terminaba de hablar con Laura, su esposa estaba sola en casa y eso le preocupaba, esperaba que cuando conociera al esposo de Aaron se hicieran amigos y destuvieran juntos, salio del baño ya con sus piyamas, suj jefe estaba dormido y sd acostó dándole la espalda, ellos se quedaban con el cuarto de cama matrimonial mientras que JJ y Alex dormían por separado y Rossi solo. 

Al dia siguiente

El equipo fue llamado temprano, apareció otro cuerpo en el lago pero esta vez con cabeza. 

-esta cambiando su modus operandis-dijo Thmas notando que habia cortadas en el cuello de la mujer sin llegar a extriparsela.

-es posible que ella intento luchar ve sus uñas están quebradas y por el esmalte se ve que es reciente-dijo Aaron 

-espere jefe cfreo quje vi algo-Thomas se puso sus guantes y vio que en la espalda habia un mensaje ¡FBI FUERA! 

-sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Aaron 

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Thomas 

-no, nada, que lleven el cuerpo a la morgue y que nos avisen cuando este el peritaje-dijo Aaron y estaban listos para volver a la comisaria. 

Jesica habia hablado con Aaron anoche y paso ppor Jack cosa que agradeció el menor puesto que no se sentía bien, Jesica lo queria mucho, era como un hermano menor para ella, sono el teléfono era Will

-hey Spence, no quisiera molestarte pero la niñera de Henry esta indispuesta y queria ver si  
Podrias cuidar de Henry hoy-dijo Will

-si claro, me encantaría-dijo Spencer arrepintiéndose despues

-te lo llevo a la salida-dijo Will y colgaron , Spencer pensó que talvez con Henry ahí será mas fácil que Jack lo obedeciera sabe que los niños compiten por su atención.

 

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19 

JJ había colgado con Will tenia turno nocturno y Spencer cuidaría de Henry esa noche porque la niñera no estaba disponible.

-no creo que Spence tenga muchos problemas, Henry lo obedece mas a el que a nosotros-dijo Jenifer cuando Olmedo y Hotch regresaron del lago. 

-lo se, estarán bien los tres-dijo Aaron sin mencionarle que Jack y Spencer tuvieron problemas ayer, posiblemente Spencer platique con Will, pues con la decepcion que tuvo de Morgan busco a otro hermano mayor y lo encontró en el padre de su ahijado. Jesica pasaría por Jack a la escuela, extrañaba hacerlo y no era que odiara a Spencer solo se siente desplazada porque antes lo que hacia Spencer lo hacia ella pero los dos eran felices y era lo que importaba ¿no?

A la hora de la salida Jesica paso por Jack y la profesora hablo con Jesica 

-¿hay problemas en casa?-pregunto la profesora aun no habían llamado a Jack 

-no, al menos que no me haya enterado-dijo Jesica 

-estuvo distraído hoy y por lo regular no es asi, es muy inteligente-dijo la profesora 

-hablare con su padre-dijo Jesica sabia que el trabajo de Aaron es muy importante pero no puede descuidar asi a su hijo

-tal vez no se haya adaptado a la nueva pareja de su padre, en mis años que llevo en la enseñaza eh visto casos cuando ya sea mama o papa inician una relación con hijos propios se olvidan de sus otros hijos-dijo la profesora

-Aaron no es asi y Spencer adora a Jack-dijo Jesica

-de todas formas hable con su marido-dijo la profesora y fue por Jack, a decir verdad Aaron nunca le dijo porque se pelearon y solo le pidió que lo recogiera y pasara por el y lo llevara a casa con Spencer, pasaron a proposito por un helado y le sacaría información.

Will llego antes con Spencer y Henry lo abrazo, el mayor dejo en el suelo una maleta con ropa de dormir y una muda para mañana 

-gracias por esto-dijo Will

-descuida me encanta cuidar de el, ve a lavarte las manos para comer-el niño fue al baño-¿tienes unos minutos?-pregunto 

 

-para ti los que sean-dijo Will y se sentaron en el sillón 

 

-ayer Jack y yo discutimos, extraña a su madre y me dijo que yo no soy su mama-dijo Spencer

-claro que no lo eres ¿Qué mas paso? ¿Aaron lo sabe? Debe ponerle un alto-dijo Will

-no quiero que tengan problemas-dijo Spencer

-tampoco es justo que te trate asi, Hotch no pudo haber encntrado a otra persona, eres único-dijo Will

-lo se, Aaron nunca me ah exigido nada es Jack quien no me obedece, despues de que discutimos me sentí mal-dijo el castaño

-sabes que no te puedes estresar, le hace daño a tu hijo y creo que hablare con Hotch cuando regresen, Jesica podría mal interpretar todo-dijo Will

-yo hablare con el,sabia que podía contar contigo-dij Spencer y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Will y este le correspondio el abrazo, Jesica tenia sus llaves y las uso para entrar, lo único que le pudo sacar a Jack es que extraña a su mama y hablaría con Aaron, se separaron antes de que entran.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Jesica

-Spence va a cuidar de Henry esta noche, tengo turno y JJ no esta-se levanto del sillón-recuerda lo que hablamos-se despidió de Henry y salio

-¿de que hablaron?-pregunto Jesica y Jack fue a cambiarse a su cuarto

-cosas de Henry sin importancia, ¿nececitas algo mas?-.pregunto Spencer

-¿me estas corriendo?-Jesica lo mal interpreto

-no lo siento tuve una mala noche-dijo Spencer 

-¿podras con los dos? Me puedo llevar a Jack no sea por ponerle atención a Henry lo descuides-dijo Jesica

-jamas haría eso-dijo Spencer, si perfilaba a Jesica podría adivinar que se sentía desplazada y por eso lo trataba de esa forma 

-me voy me llamas si neceitas ayuda-dijo Jesica

-puedo con los dos-dijo Spencer y Jesica se fue, el castaño suspiro y vio que Henry estaba sentado en la mesa

-¿Dónde esta Jack?-pregunto Spencer

-en su cuarto tengo hambre ¿puedo comer?-pregunto Henry

-si-Spencer volvió a suspirar y le calentó lo que había preparado para Henry y fue a buscar a Jack, toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro y vio a Jack jugando videojuegos

-¿no vas a comer?-pregunto Spencer

-no tengo hambre ¿Cuándo se va Henry?-pregunto Jack y Spencer a sabia por donde iba el asunto 

-hasta mañana, se va a quedar esta noche ¿Por qué no bajas y mientras haces tu tarea? -pregunto Spencer

-¿me puedo ir con mi tia Jesica?-pregunto Jack

-no, tu padre no autorizo nada y estoy a cargo-dijo Spencer ¿Qué habrá hablado con Jesica para que siguiera tratándolo asi?. 

-¡no eres mi madre!-grito Jack

-se que no soy tu madre, pero hemos sido amigos y podemos hacer la tarea juntos-dijo Spencer Jack tenía 9 años y tal vez realmente le costaba adaptarse a el y mas la ausencia de Aaron también afectaba, el niño cedió y bajo a hacer su tarea mientras Spencer y Henry platicaban.

Mientras tanto

Will había colgado con JJ sentía necesario que ella estuviera enterada de la situación era extraño que después de algunos meses viviendo juntos Jack empezara a portarse asi con Spencer oh simplemente Jesica no quería que Spencer remplazara a Haley o a ella. Quizo hablar con Hotch y Olmedo estaban interrogando a unos testigos por el mensaje en el cuerpo del lago. 

-¿todo esta bien?-pregunto Alex

-si todo está bien-dijo JJ no era necesario armar todo un alboroto, estaba armando el perfil geográfico y después hay una conferencia de prensa. 

-¿Qué les dijeron?-pregunto Alex 

-parece que hay una descripción del atacante, que vaya un dibujante para que le den la descripción ¿Cómo va el perfil geográfico? -pregunto Hotch

-hay pocos datos, hay cabañas alrededor del bosque, pero los lugares de donde secuestra a sus víctimas están retiradas-dijo JJ

-debe de tener algún transporte que le perita moverse sin pasar desapercibido y según la fecha de muerte de las primeras victimas indica que tiene medio turno-dijo Alex 

-hay que armar el perfil, ¿la conferencia? -pregunto Hotch

-ya esta lista para cuando tu digas-dijo la rubia, armaron el perfil y llego la hora de la conferencia de prensa. 

Antes de seguir con su turno, Will hablo con Spencer y no había recibido llamada de Aaron supo de la conferencia y no la puso porque estaban los niños

-¿tu cuñado esta bien?-pregunto Jones su compañero

-si, esta bien, le dije que pusiera las alarmas, por los asaltos-dijo Will

-¿para cuantos meses va?-pregunto Jones

-creo que tres meses-dijo Will

-lo peor empieza en el 5to mes- el compañero de Will sonrio es padre de tres niñas y tenia experiencia de sobra en ese campo

-le pasare el dato-encendio la sirena y comenzaron a patrullar

En la noche los niños se bañaron y ya estaban listos para dormir, no tuvo problemas con Henry con Jack un poco, Henry se dormiría con Jack en la cama pero si el niño mayor empezaba de latoso con el sabe que se puede ir con Spencer.

-¿quieren un cuento?-pregunto Spencer, Jack fingia estar dormido, agarro un libro y empezó a leérselo a Henry, el cual no tardo en dormirse. Beso la frente de los dos y fue a su cuarto a dormir, había un mensaje de Aaron

“¿Cómo están todos?”

“estamos bien, te extraño ¿Cuándo vuelves?”

“muy posiblemente mañana en la noche también te extraño ¿pusiste las alarmas?”

“claro que si siempre las pongo, ten cuidado y te amo” 

“también te amo hasta mañana” 

 

Continuara…


End file.
